La Boda
by anairamellark18
Summary: Cuando Peeta era un niño presenció el asesinato de su padre y la destrucción de su clan y para evitar su propia muerte debió huir de su hogar. Los años han pasado y, ahora, Peeta es un hombre en busca de venganza por la muerte de su padre. Idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, "La Boda" de Julie Garwood. Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda"
1. PRÓLOGO

**La Boda**

**Resumen**  
Cuando Peeta era un niño presenció el asesinato de su padre y la destrucción de su clan y para evitar su propia muerte debió huir de su hogar.

Los años han pasado y, ahora, Peeta es un hombre en busca de venganza por la muerte de su padre.  
Disclaimer  
Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.

**DISCLAIMER**  
La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, "La Boda" de Julie Garwood.  
*Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.

**Nota Aclaratoria:**

- Personajes: utilizare personajes de Peeta Mellark, así como también de la novela.

- Nombre & Apellidos: decidí conservar los apellidos originales de la novela, pero no en todos los casos.

* Mac es un prefijo (antepuesto), que significa Hijo de...

Use el prefijo Mac para el apellido Mellark, el cual quedó como MacMellark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PRÓLOGO**

**Highlands, Escocia, 1103.**

Durante la noche el clan MacMellark fue atacado por sorpresa. La batalla había sido cruel y desigual, la sangre de los guerreros y de los habitantes del pueblo que no alcanzaron a huir, bañaba la tierra. Aquellos que no murieron durante el combate agonizaban viendo el humo de las construcciones que fueron reducidas a escombros y cenizas.

Peter MacMellark, el señor del clan, tendido en el suelo, de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, presentía su pronto deceso. Luchaba contra la muerte con las fuerzas que le quedaban, no podía morir aun, aunque la muerte trajera consigo el descanso que clamaba su maltrecho cuerpo. Antes de dejar este mundo terrenal debía encomendarle a su heredero una misión. La venganza, su hijo debía vengarlo, necesitaba morir con la certeza de que el crimen cometido contra su clan y hacia su persona no quedaría impune. Para estar seguro de ello tenía que ver el odio en la mirada de su hijo. El odio a su enemigo alimentaría la venganza y le daría fuerzas.

Su hijo se acerco hasta su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Peter tomo entre sus manos la pequeña mano de su unigénito y miro a su heredero a los ojos.

- Véngame, hijo. Debes cobijar mi odio dentro de tu corazón, no dejes que esta llama que te entrego se apague, aliméntalo y, cuando seas mayor, da muerte a mis enemigos con mi espada. ¡Prométemelo, Peeta!

- Padre lo prometo, yo destruiré a nuestro enemigo. - juró el muchacho.

- ¿Sientes crecer la Venganza en tu interior?

- Sí, padre. – murmuró oscuro.

Peter cerró los ojos y asintió satisfecho. Finalmente, estaba seguro de que su hijo buscaría venganza, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para darle algunas instrucciones a su heredero.

MacMellark no podría ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre, pero Dios estaba siendo misericordioso con él, otorgándole el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar con Peeta.

- Padre, debe darme el nombre del enemigo.

- Los que nos atacaron fueron los del clan Kaern. Emparentados con el Clan Snow. El jefe del clan Snow siempre ha sido codicioso hijo. Él desea quedarse con nuestras tierras. Tienes que matarlo o te causara graves problemas. No actúes precipitadamente, debes ser más astuto que tu enemigo.

- ¡Los destruiré a todos!  
Peter miro a su hijo, permitiendo que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Apretó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

- Escúchame Peeta, pon atención. Esta es la última lección que podré darte. Obsérvame morir y aprende a vivir como un guerrero. Cuando partas, debes ir con Seneca… él te dará instrucciones para tu futuro.

Peeta asintió conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Mira a tu alrededor. ¿No ha quedado nada?

- No padre, no queda nada. Todo ha sido destruido, la torre ha caído, pero yo la reconstruiré.

- Hijo, tienes que construir una fortaleza invencible. Nunca ningún enemigo volverá a doblegar nuestro clan.

- Así será, Padre.

- La mayoría de nuestros hombres han muerto, pero sus hijos regresaran y vestirán los colores del clan. Te seguirán como sus padres me siguieron a mí. - Peter se detuvo ante una oleada de dolor - No me queda mucho tiempo hijo, se acerca el momento de mi partida.

Peter tomo una de las manos de hijo, que se encontraban heridas, y beso su palma.

- Estas heridas se transformaran en cicatrices, ellas serán un recordatorio de este día.

- Jamás olvidare este día, aunque no quedaran marcas en mis manos.

- Debes vendar tus heridas, hijo.

Peeta rasgo sus ropas y con ellas vendo sus manos sin quejarse en ningún momento. Su padre admiro el valor de su hijo.

- Solo tienes nueve años hijo, pero pareces mayor. Tienes la mirada de un hombre. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con usted...?

- No Peeta, debes marcharte, para vengarme… tienes que vivir. El enemigo volverá pronto, querrá eliminar al heredero del clan.

- ¿Después de que hable con Seneca, debo ir con Coin?

- No, no debes ir con esa mujer.

- ¡Pero, padre! ¡Ella es su esposa!

- Mi segunda esposa.- corrigió con una mueca- Hijo, nunca debes confiar en tu consorte, puedes arriesgar mucho en ello.

- Padre... haré lo que usted dice. - Peeta bajo su mira - ¿Usted confiaba en mi madre?

- Si, en ella confiaba, hubiese puesto mi vida en sus manos. La amé con todas mis fuerzas... ¿y que obtuve a cambio…? solo dolor, un sufrimiento que aun rasga mi corazón. Ella murió dejándome solo. Mi dulce Portia... me destrozó el corazón al morir. Ahora sé que jamás debería volver a casarme, Coin fue solo un patético reemplazo de tu madre, pero yo necesitaba tener otros hijos, por si algo te ocurría a ti. Tenía que asegurar al clan dando herederos capaces de continuar con nuestro legado, pero ella ni siquiera pudo darme hijos. Solo tuvo un hijo, el hijo de su anterior matrimonio.

Peter guardo silencio al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor.

- Jamás ame a ninguna mujer como a tu madre. Portia, fue la única dueña de mi corazón, pero procura respetar a tu madrastra.

- Lo haré, padre.

Peeta observo a su padre. Siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y verlo morir a su corta edad era casi incomprensible.

- Padre, ¿Qué haré si Seneca ha muerto?

- Hijo, hay un solo hombre en el que confió y deberás dirigirte hasta su clan. El no me defraudará ni a ti tampoco. Debes ir con Haymitch Abernathy.

- ¿Con Haymitch? Pero padre… ¡él es tu mayor enemigo!

- Debes hacer lo que te digo, Peeta. Haymitch es un hombre respetado y poderoso dentro de las Highlands. Es un hombre recto y honorable.

- Pero usted lucho contra él. Siempre lo vi discutir.

Peter sonrió sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su hijo.

- Es la verdad, pero la lucha fue una prueba de conciencia, él podría habernos destruido por completo.

- Tan poderoso es...

- Es muy poderoso, Peeta. Harás lo que te digo, llevarás mi espada ensangrentada contigo e iras con Haymitch. El se convertirá en tu hermano mayor. Promételo.

- Lo prometo, padre.

- Ahora debes irte. ¡Adiós, hijo!

- Lo quiero, padre. - Peeta beso la frente de su padre.

- Los soldados no hablan de sus sentimientos. Vete Peeta... yo también te quiero hijo.

Peeta sonrió y apretó la mano de su padre hasta que este murió con el nombre de Portia en sus labios.

El muchacho tomó la espada de su padre y camino hasta el bosque, pero, antes de poder adentrarse entre los árboles, el sonido de los heridos llegó a sus oídos y, decidido, regresó para ayudarlos. Debía hacer algo por su gente, ahora él era el señor de su clan.

El rubio se acerco hasta uno de los heridos. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Finnick, te creí muerto. Déjame ayudarte. - Peeta intento levantar a su amigo.

- No hay tiempo, debes alejarte del lugar. El enemigo volverá a matarte a ti también.

- Te curaré. - afirmó con decisión. - Tienes que acatar mis órdenes.

Peeta comenzó a curar a Finnick.

- ¿Y nuestro Señor, tu padre, ha muerto?

- Si, él ha muerto en paz.

El chico comenzó a llorar con gran dolor.

- ¡Mi Señor murió!

- Guarda silencio. Tu señor soy yo, ahora déjame que termine de curar tus heridas.

Finnick continúo sollozando, pero no replico las palabras de Peeta. El hablaba con la razón, Peeta ahora era el señor del clan MacMellark.

Cuando terminó de curar a su amigo lo ayudo a ocultarse en lugar seguro y regreso para ocuparse de los demás guerreros heridos. Entre ellos encontró a Seneca, el fiel hombre de su padre, a quien atendió y oculto también. Encontró también a Gale, quien deseaba morir por el dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas recibidas en la batalla.

- Peeta déjame aquí, solo quiero morir.

- Yo decido cuando has de morir. Soy tu señor.

Al oír las palabras de Peeta, Gale dejo que su amigo lo curase y luego lo ayudara a ocultarse como los otros.  
Cuando regresaba por cuarta vez al campo de batalla, sintió el claro sonido de los cascos de los caballos del enemigo. Les ordeno a los tres hombres que había ayudado que se mantuvieran vivos hasta su regreso.

Con rapidez sujeto al espada de su padre en su espalda y escapo a galope a las tierras de Haymitch.

Peeta ya no sentía nada, el dolor de sus heridas y el cansancio eran enormes, pero no eran más fuertes que su deber. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, solo tenía en mente cumplir su misión. No podía fallar, debía que cumplir la última voluntad de su padre.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, el joven MacMellark no noto cuando fue rodeado por un grupo de guerreros.

- ¿Quién eres muchacho? - preguntó unos de los soldados que lo habían interceptado.

Para su fortuna, los soldados pertenecían al clan de Haymitch.

Peeta se desplomo cayendo del caballo, pero no perdió la conciencia. Con sus últimas fuerzas se dirigió al soldado que se había acercado hasta el.

- ¡Llévenme con mi hermano! - gritó con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Quién es tu hermano? - preguntó otro guerrero que se había acercado hasta el niño.

- Por órdenes de mi padre, Haymitch Abernathy es mi hermano. Llévenme con él.

El cuerpo de Peeta no resistió más y, cerrando los ojos, se dejo llevar por la oscuridad y el cansancio que lo envolvieron alejándolo del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo de...

**Highlands**

Las Highlands actualmente están en las Tierras Altas Escocesas (Scottish Highlands, en inglés), es una región montañosa del norte de Escocia. Es un área con baja densidad de población, y con un relieve muy variado. El principal centro administrativo es Inverness.

Respecto a la cultura, el rasgo más distintivo es la influencia celta en la cultura, incluyendo el mantenimiento del gaélico escocés como la lengua materna de una parte de la población, y un mayor predominio de la actividad agrícola y ganadera, comparado con el resto del país.

Durante los siglos XVIII y XIX miles de personas fueron desalojadas y forzadas a emigrar al sur o a América y Australia. Se produjo cuando el sistema feudal entró en crisis.

**Hola aquí esta la nueva historia, espero y les guste, quejas, comentarios, felicitaciones y etc en un review =) Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	2. capitulo 1 ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

**1. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?**

**_Inglaterra, 1108._**

Katniss era una pequeña morena que solo quería jugar y divertirse, ella no entendía porque su nodriza, una mujer extremadamente mojigata, de aspecto severo y muy delgada, solo quería mantenerla quieta y sentada sobre una silla.

La criada nunca escuchaba lo que ella deseaba. Ella siempre tenía que cumplir sus órdenes, sino quería terminar castigada, pero ella quería jugar.

La niña odiaba principalmente, su obsesión por mantenerla presentable a toda hora, sobre todo cuando habían invitados. Justamente hoy los tendrían, pero ella no iba a dejar de divertirse por tener que mantener la ropa limpia, por ello, sin que nadie la viera, se escabulló hasta las porquerizas, lugar donde se divirtió jugando con barro e intentado cazar un lechón.

Cansada de jugar, con hambre y sin conseguir su presa, se encaminó a las cocinas, con algo de suerte sortearía a su nodriza y podría llegar hasta su habitación.

- ¡¿Qué haces cubierta de barro?! – chilló una mujer.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo y luego parpadeó, sus ojos grises eran los únicos que se distinguían con claridad en su rostro cubierto por completo de barro, al igual que su cabello y ropas.

- Delly, solo jugaba.

- ¿Por qué no intentas comportarte como Dios manda? Eres una verdadera molestia, ninguno de tus hermanos mayores me dio tantos problemas como tú. Incluso tu pequeña hermana, que aun se moja, se porta como es debido. ¿Acaso debo creer que te gusta que tu padre te siente en sus rodillas para reprenderte?

- No, Delly no me gusta. – Katniss arrugó su nariz - Yo intento portarme bien, pero... es muy aburrido.

La mujer la miro con rigurosidad, haciéndola ver como una rama seca y vieja, según el parecer de Katniss.

Con un suspiro cansino, la mujer tomo a la pequeña de un brazo para llevarla hasta el castillo donde le daría un buen baño. Katniss intento resistirse, pero la mujer no acepto ninguna clase de protestas y la niña fue arrastrada hasta la bañera.  
Una vez dentro del agua, Katniss fue tallada de pies a cabeza, como si fuese una pieza de ropa. Solo cuando su piel estuvo roja y sin el más mínimo rastro de barro, la mujer se sintió satisfecha y la secó para luego vestirla con una túnica de color azul, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Después, para malestar de la niña, tuvo que ir hasta el salón para pasar por la aprobación de su madre, Effie

Prim, una de sus hermanas mayores, se encontraba junto a su madre en el momento que Effie llevó a la morena para su revisión.

- Madre, no quiero conocer a los invitados. – Katniss frunció el seño.

Delly pellizco con fuerza a la pequeña en el hombro, ésta no chillo ante el dolor, pero miro a la nodriza con ferocidad y recordando que en algún momento debía vengarse por ello.

- ¡Calla niña insolente! Dios vendrá a castigarte por quejosa. – habló Delly.

- Yo he visto a Padre quejándose, y Dios nunca ha venido a castigarlo Delly, estas mintiendo. Dios te castigará a ti.

- Niña… - siseó Delly.

- ¡Madre, por favor quiero salir!

- No, te quedaras aquí. Donde te tenga vigilada. - le dijo su madre.

Glim la miro sonriente, mientras arreglaba su falda.

- Katniss, cuando lleguen los invitados, debes comportarte como una dama. Si no puedes hacerlo, mantente en silencio y quieta. – dijo Glimmer.

- No soy una dama, soy una niña. – respondió Katniss – Glim, tú eres tan desagradable como un grano en el culo.

La madre escucho escandalizada el comentario de su hija.

- ¡Katniss!, ¿Dónde has aprendido ese lenguaje vulgar? Te prohíbo usarlo.

- Padre lo dijo, yo lo oí...

- ¡Suficiente! Siéntate en aquella silla y te estarás quieta hasta la hora de la comida.

Katniss, sin más opción que obedecer, se sentó en la silla, con el rostro enfurruñado.

- Madre, no debes ser tan dura con Katniss. Debes recordar los 'desdichados incidentes' - esto último Glimmer lo dijo en un tono bajo, pero Katniss la oyó. Enojada por el comentario de su hermana, se tapó los oídos y comenzó a repetir en su mente 'no te escucho, no te escucho' combinado con 'Glimmer es una bruja'.

Glim sabía que no le gustaba recordar 'aquel incidente' Katniss odiaba que alguien lo mencionara, pero ella siempre lo mencionaba._¡Bruja!_ – gritó Katniss en su mente, enviándole una mirada de odio a su hermana. Ella también se las pagaría algún día, al igual que su nodriza.

Los Desdichados Incidentes, habían ocurrido en dos ocasiones. Dos oportunidades en que la pequeña Katniss fue olvidada por sus padres, la primera vez ocurrió en casa de unos parientes y la segunda en el campo. Cuando la familia había salido a dar un paseo.

- Si querida Glim, tienes razón – Effie suspiró - Debemos tener mucha paciencia con la niña.

- Por esos _incidentes_ estoy casi segura que nunca conseguirán un esposo para ésta. – habló Delly.

Katniss odiaba que la nodriza la llamara 'esta'. Ella tenía un nombre, se llama Katniss, no 'esta'.

_Vieja horrenda_ – pensó la morena para sí.

- ¡Yo sola me conseguiré un marido! - grito desde la silla. - ¡Un marido tan bueno como padre!

En ese momento entro unos de sus hermanos, Cato. Escuchando la declaración de Katniss, sonrió.

- Katniss, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Cato adoraba a su pequeña y traviesa hermana.

- Nada... – la niña sonrió angelical - ¿Padre te consiguió esposa?

- Si, pequeña.

- ¿Es linda?

- No lo sé, la conoceré el día de la boda.

La morena frunció el seño.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que sea fea?, ¿Gorda y con una gran verruga en la cara? ¿O que le huela la boca?

Cato rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermanita.

- Su aspecto no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que formaremos una alianza poderosa con su familia.

Katniss miro a su hermano sin dejar de fruncir el seño.

- Pero… - la niña ladeo la cabeza, pensando - Cato, tengo que conseguir un marido yo sola. ¿Me ayudas? Pero yo quiero un marido apuesto.

Cato rió ante la nueva ocurrencia de su pequeña hermana.

- Yo te ayudare, Katniss. ¿Has pensado como quieres que sea él?

- Apuesto y valiente. ¿Cómo hago para conseguirlo?

El joven guardo silencio por unos minutos, mientras pensaba su respuesta.

- Bien… primero tienes que escoger al hombre que te guste y luego le preguntas si quiere casarse contigo.

Katniss abrazo a Cato, le dio las gracias y beso su mejilla. Buscar marido no era tan difícil, solo debía encontrar a alguien que le gustara y luego preguntarle si quería casarse con ella, muy sencillo.

Los invitados llegaron entrada la noche. Gracias a Cato, no tuvo que estar toda la tarde sentada en la silla, pero ya estaba muy aburrida para el momento en el cual los invitados llegaron.

Katniss vio desfilar una gran cantidad de gente sin interés, porque la puerta principal estaba justo frente a ella, hasta que tres de ellos llamaron su atención, abrió mucho los ojos, eran gigantes, debían serlo… de eso la morena estaba segura. Ella nunca había visto hombres como ellos, eran muy altos y vestían de manera extraña.

- Cato… ¿ellos quienes son? – preguntó la morena.

Cato, sentado junto a Katniss, vio a quienes señalaba su hermanita.

- Son hombres de las Highlands. Son guerreros.

Katniss no sabía dónde estaban esas Highlands, pero si sabía que uno de ellos llamaba toda su atención. Él tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la piel tostada, no dejo de observarlo hasta que él, al percatarse de que lo observaban, la vio directo a los ojos. El gigante le dedico una sonrisa.

Katniss sonrió y tomo una decisión, que de inmediato le comunico a Cato, que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Me casaré con él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Cato, que se encontraba absorto en una conversación con un amigo.

- Me casaré con el gigante de ojos azules.

- Si... qué bien, Katniss. No olvides preguntarle. – Cato no le había prestado demasiada atención a su hermana, pero a la pequeña no le importo.

Cuando su padre le permitió retirarse de la sala, Katniss se escabulló, nuevamente, hasta la porqueriza. Aparte de divertirse, porque es muy divertido revolcarse en el barro, ella quería conseguir una mascota y su padre no quería darle un cachorro. Aunque ella había insistido hasta el cansancio. Entonces, si su padre no le daba una mascota, ella la buscaría por sí misma.

Ella había visto, en una de las tantas incursiones a las porquerizas, que la cerda había tenido crías, muchas crías y que seguramente ella podía llevarse un lechón para que fuera su mascota y la cerda no lo extrañaría.

Nuevamente, cubierta de barro, se movió sigilosamente dentro de la porqueriza en busca de la cerda y los cochinillos. La porcina dormía junto a sus hijos. Aguantando la respiración, tomó uno de los lechones y lo guardo bajo su túnica.

Con mucho cuidado camino hasta la cerca, estaba casi fuera del peligro... pero la cerda despertó y de inmediato noto la ausencia de una de sus crías. Katniss, sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr hasta la cerca mientras gritaba para que alguien la salvara.

Embarrada como estaba, no lograba sujetarse de los troncos. Sin otra escapatoria, se pegó contra la cerca viendo venir a la cerda furiosa contra su cuerpo. Katniss cerró los ojos y esperó, sin embargo, justo a tiempo, fue alzada por unos brazos fuertes.

El lechón había escapado mientras era alzada, pero a Katniss no le importó, porque al abrir los ojos para ver a su salvador, sorprendida, se topó con unos ojos azules.

- Peeta, ¿todo bien? - pregunto uno de los amigos del gigante.

- Si Gale, solo que esta pequeña estaba metida en problemas.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

En el momento en que Peeta iba a dejar a la morena al piso ésta se afirmó de su cuello.

- ¿Ocurre algo, niña?

El rubio miro con atención a Katniss y sonrió para darle confianza.

- Tú me gustas. – anunció la morena.

Peeta parpadeo confuso, hasta que la risa de Gale lo sacó de su perplejidad.

- ¿Te gusto…?  
- Si. - Katniss asintió afirmando su respuesta fervientemente - Eres guapo y valiente. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

La risa del castaño amigo de Peeta se hizo más estruendosa.

- ¿Casarnos…?

El rubio no pudo decir más, porque ese momento salieron de la casa los padres de Katniss, que, alertados por los sirvientes, fueron a ver qué ocurría con su niña.

- ¡Katniss! – Effie tomó a su hija en brazos. - ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó la mujer a Peeta.

- No lo sé, solo la oí gritar y la saqué de las porquerizas antes de que la cerda la atacara, el animal parecía furioso.

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, joven. – Effie beso la mejilla de Peeta.

- Gracias, estamos en deuda. – dijo Cinna, antes de conducir a su esposa e hija al interior de la casa.

Katniss alcanzo a observar a su salvador antes de entrar al castillo. Sonrió al pensar que ya le había hecho la pregunta y seguramente él le diría que sí.

Una vez solos, Gale se acerco a su amigo y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Es un lastima…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que llegaran los padres de tu enamorada y ella no pudiera oír tu respuesta.

El castaño volvió a reír.

- ¡Cállate!

- Y Peeta… ¿Cuándo es la boda, eh?

Peeta bufó molesto y, sin hacerle el menor caso a Gale, regreso a la casa, su amigo lo siguió sin dejar de mofarse por la propuesta de matrimonio recibida.

El rubio estaba seguro que Gale lo molestaría por un largo, largo tiempo por ello.

* Cuando Katniss conoce a Peeta ésta tiene 5 años y él 14 años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Algo de..._

La estatura promedio de los hombres provenientes de las Highlands, en el siglo XII, era de 1.85 a los 2.00, superando en unos 7 cm a los hombres de Inglaterra, por eso Katniss cree que los invitados son gigantes.

**Hola, decidi subirle el capitulo 1 tambien, espero y lo disfruten, saludos =) nos vemos el lunes, es cuando subire capitulo, aunque como el lunes iniciare clases las actualizaciones seran los dias viernes, ya que me toca un periodo pesado y hare el esfuerzo de subir capitulos semanales.**

**Le aviso que esta historia tiene 13 capitulos más el epilogo en total 14 cap. ok! Tambien subire otro fic llamado "Historia de Amor" Espero y les guste n.n**


	3. Capitulo 2 Si Quiero Casarme Contigo

**2. Si, quiero casarme contigo.**

_Escocia, 1119_

Peeta había crecido con la venganza en su mente, alimentándola en su corazón, tal y como Peter lo quiso. Aunque no por eso dejaba que ella dirigiera sus decisiones, ahora él era el jefe del clan MacMellark y tenía que velar por su gente, pero él había jurado a su padre vengarse y algún día lo haría.

Para cumplir con la venganza, estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio, como ahora… que tenía que asumir un deber que no le era grato, pero que no por ello dejaría de hacerlo.

El joven guerrero cabalgaba con el ceño fruncido, junto a él cabalgaban cinco guerreros. Aquellos jóvenes hombres siempre estaban dispuestos para la batalla y, más importante aún, siempre permanecían leales junto a su Señor.

A los cincos la venganza también les había dado fuerzas en los tiempos difíciles, ellos, al igual que Peeta, lo habían perdido todo en aquel cruento y vil ataque ocurrido años atrás.

Aunque en esta ocasión no cabalgaban hacia una lucha sin tregua, incluso algunos sonreían, pues el motivo de este viaje era ir en busca de la novia inglesa de su señor, aunque esta no tuviera idea de ello.

Gale estaba al mando de la comitiva, el castaño cabalgaba junto a su señor. El guerrero era tan alto como Peeta, pero no de igual contextura. El joven tenía mucha más musculatura que el rubio. Era poseedor de una insaciable sed de justicia y una innata capacidad de liderazgo, lo que lo hizo llegar al puesto que ostentaba y no solo la gran amistad que lo unía al líder del clan.

– Aún no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de idea.- dijo Gale – Ninguno de nosotros pensará que eres un cobarde. Además, hay otras formas de incordiar a Snow y así vengarnos.

– No insistas Gale. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. Incluso le he enviado un mensaje a mi madrastra avisándole que tomaré esposa.

– A Haymitch no le gustara nada esto. Recuerda que él te ordenó terminar con las rencillas, y tú le diste tu palabra de que lo harías.

– Sí, y ésta será mi última ofensa. Con toda seguridad, el dolor y la vergüenza que le provocaré a Snow durarán mucho, mucho tiempo.- el rubio sonrió -Tendré que contentarme con esto, por ahora. En todos estos años no hemos podido encontrar pruebas de su participación en el ataque al clan, pero ellas llegarán y yo podré vengar a mi Padre.

- Podremos amigo, podremos.

- Ahora tendré que conformarme con estropear su alianza con los ingleses.

Gale sonrió.

– Se podría decir que Dios ha puesto su mano en esto. Hasta esta mañana no sabíamos el nombre de la inglés que se casaría con el demonio ese. ¿Aún la recuerdas? – el castaño soltó una risa.

– Si, ella no era alguien fácil de olvidar. - Peeta sonrió – Sin quererlo, años atrás me dio una muy buena razón para llevar a cabo esta acción.

– Digas lo que digas, estoy seguro que tu hermano no escuchará tus razones, se enfurecerá.

- Haymitch deberá entenderlo. Seguramente gritará un poco, pero si le doy mis razones lo entenderá.

– ¿Y qué le dirás?

– La verdad, que la inglesa me pidió que me casara con ella. Tú deberías recordarlo, después de todo, te reíste durante una semana al escuchar su propuesta.

- ¡Oh! Si y aun es una buena fuente de hilaridad - Gale rió - Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… - el castaño soltó una larga carcajada – Bien, el que yo lo recuerde no asegura que la joven lo haga, han transcurrido muchos años. Seguramente, ella ya lo olvido.

– ¿Eso importa? – Peeta rió esta vez.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katniss terminaba de asearse junto a un arroyuelo. Se lavaba la cara cuando se sintió observada. Sin mostrarse asustada, continuó con su labor y alzo la mirada con naturalidad.

Observo la rivera contraria del río y no encontró a nadie, seguramente solo había sido su imaginación.

Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre sus piernas y seco su rostro con cuidado. Al terminar soltó un suspiro.

En pocas horas se casaría con el señor Snow, un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida

- Seguramente es un viejo lleno de verrugas.

La morena sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para tener esas ideas de chiquilla, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ni tampoco podía dejar de sentir unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Antes de viajar había oído terribles historias sobre el señor Snow, rogaba a los cielos porque no fueran ciertas, pero si lo eran… ¿Qué sería de ella?

Volvió a suspirar. Había intentado disuadir a su padre para que no la enviara con aquel hombre, pero él hizo oídos sordos a todos sus argumentos, no era la primera vez que su padre le negaba algo, pero esta vez no era un capricho, se trababa de su vida.

Hace un día atrás la habían despertado a media noche y, antes que lograra despertar realmente, se le pidió... no, se le ordenó que tuviera que ayudar a su madre y a los criados a preparar su equipaje. Al amanecer, partiría rumbo a las Lowlands de Escocia, para contraer matrimonio con el señor del clan Snow. Nuevamente sintió ganas de vomitar, respiro profundamente para alejar las náuseas.

Le resultó muy doloroso darse cuenta que su padre la amaba, sí, pero amaba más aún el poder y la influencia que le traía consigo al casar a sus hijos con gente influyente. La mayoría de sus hermanos se habían casado para formar una poderosa alianza con otras familias, ella no sería la excepción.

Hace mucho que no lloraba, pero esa noche lloró, sintiéndose muy sola y desamparada. Cuando dejó de llorar, su madre procuró darle algunos consejos, las palabras de ella no le trajeron consuelo alguno… _Debes dejar de soñar_, dijo ella, pero la vida sin sueños era demasiado oscura.

Sus padres, las personas en las que más confiaba en este mundo, junto a sus hermanos, la estaban obligando a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido. Debería odiarlos, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a casa a su lado.

Con decisión se levanto del suelo, ya era suficiente autocompasión. Su futuro estaba decidido, y ella tenía que hacer lo mejor posible para que todo saliera bien.

Miro hacia el cielo, el sol ya estaba en lo alto era hora de continuar con el viaje.

Recogió sus cosas, pero antes de partir observo su reflejo en el agua unos minutos, definitivamente no era su mejor momento.

Cuando caminaba de regreso al campamento oyó un grito de sorpresa lanzado por Plutarch, el soldado encargado de su custodia.

Con recelo comenzó a correr, para ver cuanto antes que ocurría. Su doncella, Rue, apareció justo frente a ella, la joven mujer aferró a Katniss por el brazo y trató de que caminara en la dirección contraria del campamento. La expresión de terror que mostraban los ojos de Rue le dio escalofríos.

– ¡Corra, señorita Katniss!– chilló la mujer–. Hemos sido atacados por unos demonios. ¡Escóndase antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Esos salvajes matarán a los soldados, pero en realidad a quien buscan es a usted. ¡Tiene que escapar!

– ¿Quiénes son?– preguntó Katniss.

– ¡Salvajes! ¡Demonios! Eran muchos, no los pude contar. Todos llevan pintadas las caras de azul. Uno de ellos ha amenazado a Plutarch con matarlo si no le dice dónde se oculta usted. ¡Corra Señorita!

– Plutarch no les dirá donde estoy…

– Ya lo hizo, señorita. Los salvajes pronto vendrán por usted. – la mujer gritaba y no dejaba de moverse. – Esos demonios beberán nuestra sangre, señorita Katniss.

La doncella estaba completamente histérica, se tiraba el cabello y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados.

– ¿Los soldados aún vivían cuando dejaste el campamento?– preguntó Katniss.

– Sí, pero nada podemos hacer por ellos. Por el amor de Dios, ¡corra!

– No puedo abandonar a los soldados. ¡Huye y sálvate tú!

– ¿Se volvió loca, Señorita? ¡A pesar de ser su doncella mi deber es protegerla!

– Me buscan a mí... una vida por doce.

– ¡Morirá para demostrar su nobleza! ¡Una estupidez!– la mujer corrió dejándola sola.

Katniss sentía miedo, pero debía tener coraje. No podía dejar morir a Plutarch y a los otros solo por cobardía.

Se encomendó a Dios antes de correr hacia el campamento.

La estaban esperando. Al ver a los hombres, creyó que se iba a desmayar. Cuando los hombres notaron su presencia, pudo escuchar varios suspiros de parte de los ellos.

No eran más que cinco salvajes, Rue había exagerado. Aunque podía entender su miedo, aquellos hombres eran muy altos y se veían imponentes.

Los soldados de su padre estaban rodeados por un semicírculo. Tenían la cabeza baja y las manos juntas a la espalda, pudo ver que ninguno estaba maniatado.  
Los salvajes tenían todo el rostro pintado de azul, sus vestimentas eran primitivas. Vestían tartanes de lana a cuadros rojos y amarillos. Llevaban las rodillas descubiertas, y se cubrían los pies con botas atadas a las pantorrillas con tiras de cuero.

¿Serían enemigos del señor de Snow? ¿La matarían, tal vez en represalia por los pecados de su futuro esposo? No le gustó la idea de morir por un hombre al que jamás había visto, pero la verdad es que tampoco quería morir por otra razón, aun era muy joven.

–Soy Katniss, hija de Lord Everdeen. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Esperó lo que parecieron minutos en vez de segundos, para su sorpresa, los escoceses se arrodillaron, se llevaron las manos al corazón e inclinaron la cabeza ante ella. La muestra de respeto la dejó atónita.

Los guerreros se levantaron, pero aun no le hablaban. Escogió a uno de ellos, un guerrero de pelo oscuro. Camino hasta quedar frente a él y le miró a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no me responden?

El hombre al cual había hablado sonrió.

– Estábamos esperando.– explicó, con voz profunda y grave.

Era una respuesta a medias; Katniss frunció el entrecejo. El desconocido había respondido en idioma gaélico. Katniss y sus hermanos habían aprendido esa lengua.

– ¿Esperando? ¿Esperando qué?– preguntó, también en gaélico.

El escocés pareció sorprendido, pero se apresuró a ocultar su sorpresa.

– Esperábamos que dejara de temblar.

_Los salvajes han percibido mi miedo, claro… son salvajes… casi animales. Se mueven por el instinto, huelen el miedo._ - se dijo Katniss.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– Hombres de MacMellark.

– Ese nombre no me dice nada. ¿Debería conocerlo?

Un guerrero de cabello café trenzado, dio un paso al frente.

– Usted conoce a nuestro amo, Señorita.

– Está equivocado, no conozco a ningún MacMellark.

– Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre. Me llamo Finnick, y me sentiría muy honrado si lo hiciera.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil entender a estos paganos. La matarían, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué tanta charla?

–Muy bien, Finnick.

El guerrero se mostró conmovido ante el gesto de Katniss. Esta, aun más confundida, alzó los brazos desesperada.

– Finnick, ¿piensan matarnos, a mí y a los leales soldados de mi padre?

Todos parecieron quedar sorprendidos por su pregunta. Contestó un guerrero de cabello castaño.

–No, Señorita Katniss. Jamás le haríamos daño. Cada uno de nosotros ha jurado protegerla hasta la muerte.

Los otros se asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué, en el nombre del Dios, deberían protegerme?

– Por nuestro señor. – respondió Finnick.

Si el de cabello castaño le había dicho la verdad, nadie moriría. Suspiro con alivio.  
Sin embargo, aún no entendía los motivos de los escoceses para retenerlos.

– ¿Ustedes son escoceses, verdad?

El guerrero de cabello castaño pareció sorprendido.

– Me llamo Gale, Señorita y no, no nos consideramos escoceses. Somos hombres de las Highlands.

Los restantes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Katniss acababa de aprender algo interesante. Los habitantes de las Highlands no se consideraban escoceses.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de la morena.

– Son de las Highlands. Gracias, Gale.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

– ¿Realmente no recuerda a nuestro amo? – preguntó Finnick.

– No creo conocerlo. – la morena guardo silencio por un momento. – No lo recuerdo. ¿Debería recordarlo?

– Debería, porque usted le pidió que se casaran.- había un tono de diversión en esa aclaración.

Katniss abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Está equivocado, Finnick. Yo no haría tal cosa.- musitó levemente ruborizada.

–Pero, si lo hizo... Usted le pidió a nuestro Señor que se casara con usted. Yo mismo la escuche. – afirmo Gale.

– ¡Imposible! Yo nunca he... ¡Oh, Dios! – Katniss llevo una mano hasta su boca cubriéndola, la sorpresa se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos.

_¡DIOS...! ¡Santo Dios! ¿No podían estar hablando de...?_ - sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - _No, puede ser… aquello sucedió hace muchos años atrás, y yo era tan solo una niña… _

Katniss apenas recordaba lo ocurrido… hace muchos años él le había pedido ayuda a su hermano Cato para encontrar marido y, ahora que lo recordaba, ella si encontró un prospecto y, con toda la desvergüenza que se tiene a la edad de cinco años, le pregunto a aquel hombre si quería ser su marido.

No podía recordar por qué había querido atrapar un marido, pero si recordaba los ojos azules de aquel joven.

– Fue hace mucho tiempo, Señorita Katniss –continuó Finnick.

_¡No puede ser…! ¡Dios! ¡Ellos Si hablan de aquello!_

– Aquel hombre rechazó mi propuesta… ¿no es así?

– No, en realidad él no le dio ninguna respuesta. – Hablo Gale– Creemos que usted sigue esperando la respuesta a su propuesta.

– No espero ninguna respuesta. – afirmó la morena.

– Nosotros creemos que sí. – insistió Gale.

No parecían estar burlándose. Se veían sinceros y ninguno reía.

_¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Los guerreros no parecían del tipo de hombres a quienes les gustaba perder el tiempo haciendo bromas, pero eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Katniss no tenía paciencia en estas circunstancias. Se negaba a creer sólo estaban ahí para recordarle una propuesta que había realizado tantos años atrás. Tampoco creía que eran sus humildes servidores.

– Acaban de decir que están para servirme. ¿Estaban diciendo la verdad?

Gale miró por encima de ella, hacia el bosque, antes de responderle y sonrió.

– Estoy aquí para servirla y protegerla. Todos lo estamos.

– Entonces, ¿harán lo que les ordene?

– Por supuesto.

– Les ordeno que se marchen.

Él no se movió. Katniss no se sorprendió en absoluto.

Gale estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

– No puedo servirle si me marcho.

Intento preguntar si ella podía marcharse, pero Finnick la interrumpió.

– Señorita, acerca de su proposición de matrimonio...

– Sí, se lo pedí, pero era una niña. ¿Acaso ese hombre vive aún? Debe de ser terriblemente viejo. ¿Él los ha enviado a buscarme?

– Si, él nos lo pidió. – respondió Gale.

– ¿Dónde está él? – Gale volvió a sonreír. Los otros también sonrieron. – Está justo detrás de mí, ¿verdad?

Todos los salvajes asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿Ha estado ahí desde hace mucho?– susurró.

– No, Señorita. Acaba de llegar.- respondió Gale.

No quería voltearse, pero el orgullo le impidió echarse a correr. Aferró la daga que tenía en el cinto y se volteo.

Estaba justo detrás de ella, ¡estupendo! no había forma de escapar. El guerrero era alto como un pino. Contempló su amplio pecho, sintiéndose de pronto demasiada confundida para levantar los ojos. Su tamaño era impresionante. De pie a su lado, ella apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Cuando Katniss dio instintivamente un paso atrás, él dio un paso adelante.

Debía mirarle a la cara. Si no lo hacía, él podía interpretarlo como un signo de cobardía.  
Peeta estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia cuando finalmente ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, se asombró al comprobar que era hermosa, tanto que se quedó sin aliento. Le había parecido bonita cuando la observo en el arroyo, pero a esa distancia no pudo apreciar la real envergadura de su belleza.

El poder de su encanto le había cautivado y de pronto se dio cuenta porque sus hombres se habían quedado embobados mirándola... ahora debía admitir que él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Le costó un momento recordar cómo respirar. Su disciplina acudió en su auxilio, y aunque ya sabía bien que la joven constituiría un peligro muy seductor para su tranquilidad, se sintió sumamente complacido por su presencia. En que fuera hermosa agravaría la ofensa contra Snow y haría muy grata la tarea de desposarla.

Ninguno de los soldados que custodiaban a Katniss había ofrecido la menor resistencia. Sus hombres no habían tenido que dar un solo puñetazo. Entraron al campamento, les ordenaron que se pusieran de rodillas y ellos obedecieron sin chistar. Incluso algunos habían arrojado sus armas.

Cuando Katniss regresaba al campamento se había cruzado con una inglesa que la había advertido de su presencia. Demonios… había dicho la mujer.

Peeta sabía que ella creía dirigirse hacia su propia muerte. "Una vida a cambio de doce…" Esas fueron sus palabras. Era la hija de ingles ¿no? Sin embargo, no se parecía a ninguno de los ingleses que había conocido, jamás había presenciado un solo acto de verdadero coraje por parte de ningún inglés... hasta ese día.

La joven necesitaba perder el temor que le inspiraba, para hacerle entender sus intenciones.

Juntó las manos a la espalda y aguardó pacientemente a que Katniss recuperara el dominio de sí misma.

Debía acostumbrarse a estar cerca de ella. ¡Diablos! él planeaba llevarla a su cama esa misma noche. Ella se convertiría en su esposa.

Katniss no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el salvaje la estaba mirando. De pronto sintió la mano del hombre sobre su brazo.

– Apenas me acuerdo usted.– habló Katniss – _Excepto por sus ojos azules._

Él se encogió de hombros. Evidentemente, no tenía importancia si ella le recordaba o no.

– Creo que hay algún malentendido. Yo no esperaba que respondiera a mi propuesta. – su voz sonó segura–. Entonces, yo no era más que una niña. Sus hombres estaban bromeando, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente, el salvaje estaba tan chiflado como sus secuaces. Su padre podía llegar a matarla si se enteraba alguna vez de su proposición matrimonial.

– Debo marcharme. El señor de Snow me está esperando. Estaba arreglado que enviaría un grupo a mi encuentro para que me sirviera de escolta. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes resulte herido a causa de este pequeño malentendido.

El pagano dio un inesperado paso hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros.

- No iras a ninguna parte sin mí.

– No puede ser que este aquí por aquella propuesta hecha hace tanto tiempo.

Nada. Ni una palabra, ni un pestañeo. ¿Acaso estaba hablando con un árbol? Dejó escapar un suspiro más que audible, que sonó como un gruñido.

– Muy bien, supongamos que usted está aquí por mi propuesta matrimonial. Como acabo de explicarle hace apenas un minuto, era demasiado pequeña para tener conciencia de lo que hacía. En Inglaterra, no es correcto que alguien de mi clase realice ese tipo de propuestas.

– ¿Recuerda las palabras con las que le pido matrimonio a nuestro señor? –preguntó Gale. Su voz sonó detrás de Katniss.

– Posiblemente dijera: "¿Quiere casarse conmigo?".

Peeta sonrió. Atrajo a Katniss hacia él y la besó. La joven ingles parpadeo confusa, el beso pronto comenzó a quitarle el aliento y, cuando creyó que se desmayaría, el salvaje abandono su boca.

– Si, Katniss. Quiero casarme contigo...

Algo de...

**Edades:** En este capítulo Katniss tiene 16 y Peeta 24 años.  
**Tartan:** Tela de lana con cuadros o listas cruzadas de diferentes colores.  
**Gaélico:** dialectos de la lengua céltica que se hablan en ciertas comarcas de Irlanda y Escocia.

**Hola, aqui son las 11:54pm y como les prometi aqui esta el capitulo 2 de esta historia, espero y les guste, perdon por la tardanza(me refiero a la hr)pero hoy fue inicio de clases y fue todo un relajo, empezar nuevas materias,buscar los salones y pa´colmo los cambian en el ultimo momento, además de arreglar una materia pero y ufff aqui estoy como lo prometi.**

**Debo agradecerles a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y la comentaron o la pusieron en sus favoritos y le dieron followers, en verdad muchas gracias =)**

**Especialmente gracias a: DandelioN2, MarEverdeen, akatsuki84, rochay97, EllaCampbell.**

**Pues nos vemos el viernes...**

**Dudas comentarios quejas felicitaciones y demas un review(los contesto por MP) =)**

**Pd. Espero que les haya traido los reyes muchos regalos =) Feliz dia de reyes por atrasado :S**


	4. Capitulo 3 Pintura de Guerra

**3. Pintura de guerra.**

A Katniss le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, cuando logro ordenar sus pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que el salvaje estaba completamente loco. Una persona en su sano juicio no tendría semejantes ideas, el salvaje estaba decidido a casarse con ella y no le importaba su opinión al respecto. Había intentado persuadirlo, pero nada que le dijera parecía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sin otra salida, Katniss se encomendó a Dios para que la salvara de las manos del loco salvaje.

- Peeta… – habló Gale.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Peeta.

- ¿Qué hacemos con los ingleses?

- ¡Mátenlos!

- ¡No! - Katniss gritó y rápidamente se coloco frente a Peeta.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

- Están indefensos.

Peeta se cruzo de brazos y observo a Katniss con notable impaciencia.

- Dime... ¿Cuál era la principal obligación de estos hombres?

- Debían protegerme a mí.

- ¿Y lo hicieron? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ninguno te defendió, se mostraron dóciles como corderitos! ¡Son todos hombres sin honor y merecen morir!

- El que no me defendieran no tiene porque impórtale a usted.

- Claro que me importa, porque tú pronto serás mi esposa y mi deber es protegerte.

- No puedes matarlos.

- ¿No puedo…? Estos cobardes no merecen vivir.- escupió con desdén.

Con estas palabras, Peeta había dado por terminada la discusión y se volteó para dirigirse a sus hombres.

- ¡Espere...! ¿Si accedo a casarme con usted los dejará ir?

- ¡Te casarás conmigo y punto! Esa parte no está en discusión.

- ¡No puede obligarme a decir mis votos matrimoniales!

Katniss había dado en el blanco. Peeta bufó con frustración y frunció el ceño.

- Si los dejo ir, ¿te casarás conmigo?

- Lo haré, le doy mi palabra. – Katniss llevo su mano derecha hasta su corazón.

- Es un trato.

Katniss miro a Peeta detenidamente para después ordenarles a sus hombres que dejaran libres a los ingleses. Lo cual visiblemente decepcionó a los guerreros.

- Katniss…

- ¿Si?

- No siempre seré tan amable. ¿Está claro?

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿En qué lió me he metido…? Me casaré con un salvaje, que seguramente es pagano._

.- ¿De qué forma se llevara a cabo el enlace? – preguntó la morena, temerosa de verse envuelto en una ceremonia pagana.

- Nos casará el cura.

- ¿Un cura? ¿Qué no eres pagano? – la morena miro al guerrero con claro asombro.

- No soy pagano.

- Habrá un cura, uno como Dios manda. – sonrió, al saber que, al menos, se casaría bajo las leyes de Dios.

- Si, un cura. Espero que pronto comprendas el gran honor que te concedo al casarme contigo.

- Quisiera que le concediera ese honor a otra.

- Hasta que aprendas a comportarte como es debido es mejor que cierres la boca.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no puedo expresar mi opinión?

- Podrás en su debido tiempo, pero no frente a mis hombres. No puedo permitir que me desautorices.

El rubio le dio una última mirada a Katniss antes de caminar hasta un corcel negro que estaba junto a los otros caballos. Katniss suspiró, no sabía cómo lograría sobrevivir al lado de este hombre.

- Al menos no tiene verrugas en la cara. – la morena negó con la cabeza. - Terminare tan loca como Rue... ¡Rue!

_La pobre joven debe estar temblando tras un arbusto._

Katniss corrió hasta los soldados de su padre que se preparaban para partir. Los hombres de Peeta se interpusieron entre ella y los soldados.

- ¿Podría hablar con los soldados de mi padre? - Katniss se dirigió a Gale.

.- Puede, pero desde aquí.

La morena lanzo un bufido de impaciencia, pero decidida se dirigió al soldado que comandaba la comitiva.

- Plutarch, no olvides a Rue, debe estar en el camino.

El hombre asintió, pero no alzo la vista para verla.

- Por favor, dile a mis padres que no se preocupen.

- Su padre no se quedará tranquilo, declarará la guerra. - respondió Plutarch, esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¡¿Guerra?! No, no debe haber una guerra por mi causa... –Katniss desesperada busco una salida. - ¡Dile a mi padre que yo le pedí al hombre de las Highlands que viniera por mí!

- ¿Usted se lo pidió?

- Si yo le pedí a... a... - dirigió su mirada hasta Gale - ¿Como se llama tu señor?

Gale sonrió.

- Peeta MacMellark.

- ¡Yo le pedí a MacMellark que viniera por mí! ¡Yo lo quiero! - casi se atraganto al decir aquello - Dile a mi padre que conoció a mi futuro marido hace años. Él visitó nuestra casa.

- Ya debemos partir, mi señora - le dijo Gale a Katniss.

- Di a mi padre que celebre por mi felicidad, que no debe venir por mí.

Se dio vuelta y corrió hasta su caballo. Tendría que confesarse, había dicho una sarta de mentiras. Todas por una buena causa claro, evitar una guerra merecía pecar una y mil veces. Ella no permitiría que se librara una guerra por su causa.

Peeta había oído todo y no estaba para nada contento. Situó su caballo, un negro semental, junto al de Katniss. La morena ignoro la mirada furiosa que le dirigía en ese momento su futuro marido. Cansado de ser ignorado, Peeta sostuvo el mentón de Katniss para que la mirase a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una guerra implica muerte, no deseo ser la causa de la muerte de nadie.

- La muerte es parte de la vida de un guerrero.

- Es verdad, pero yo no deseo la muerte de nadie por mi causa.

Las palabras de Katniss lograron calmar el enojo de Peeta.

Instantes después, comenzaron a cabalgar. Cabalgaron durante horas, en absoluto silencio. Lo que le permitió a Katniss llenar su cabeza de diferentes ideas sobre cómo sería su futura vida entre los salvajes hombres de las Highlands. Ella cabalgaba entre dos guerreros que la protegían. Peeta no los acompañaba, se había adelantado y la morena no lograba verlo más adelante en el camino.

Willy, su manso caballo, que no estaba acostumbrado a viajes tan largos, había respondido bien a la larga cabalgata, pero el animal comenzaba a verse cansado. Al darse cuenta de ello, Katniss intento hablar con unos de los guerreros, pero éstos le indicaron que guardara silencio, pues podía haber enemigos en las cercanías.

El viaje no solo estaba agotando a su caballo, Katniss se sentía somnolienta, sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos. De pronto se sintió alzada, era Peeta que la trasladaba a su caballo. Estaba demasiada cansada para discutir, por eso se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, enlazando su brazos a la cintura del rubio y, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Peeta, se durmió enseguida.

Al despertar noto que estaba abrazando a Peeta, molesta consigo misma intentó apartarse del cuerpo del rubio, pero el brazo de éste se lo impidió. Katniss, resignándose se acomodó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Peeta.

Cuando empezaba a caer la tarde, se detuvieron para descansar, comer y dormir. Acamparían en un lugar con espesa vegetación, lo cual les permitía permanecer ocultos. Peeta desmonto su caballo y ayudó a Katniss a bajar. La morena noto por primera vez que los salvajes no utilizaban montura.

- No usan montura. – dijo asombrada.

- No, todos nosotros cabalgamos a pelo.

Luego de verificar que Willy estaba bien, Katniss saco sus cosas de una alforja que trasportaba su caballo y se dirigió a un lago que estaba cerca del campamento, para poder tener unos minutos de tranquilidad. Terminaba de lavar su cara cuando Peeta le alcanzo la toalla. No lo había oído llegar, su cabeza estaba ocupada en su próximo e inminente enlace.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Estás lista?

- ¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué?

- El sacerdote nos está esperando.

Katniss observo a Peeta sin parpadear.

- ¿El sacerdote…?

- Si el sacerdote... el cura nos va a casar.

Peeta comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Si, ahora!

- Pero, pero…

Peeta decidió que era suficiente charla y tomo a Katniss del brazo para guiarla hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

_¡Dios, me casare ahora! ¡Ahora!_

Katniss no lo podía creer. Su boda no se realizaría en una hermosa capilla adornada con flores y velas, junto a su familia… nada sería como ella había soñado. Se casaría en medio del bosque, rodeado de un grupo de salvajes.

Estaban todos los guerreros reunidos alrededor del presbítero, cuando ambos hicieron su aparición.

- Señor MacMellark, ¿Piensa asistir a su boda con pintura de guerra en su rostro? - preguntó el sacerdote.

- ¡¿Pintura de Guerra?! - gritó Katniss - Peeta MacMellark no me casaré contigo hasta que te quites esa pintura.

La morena se planto frente a su futuro esposo decidido. El rubio suspiró, la joven era hermosa, si, pero era realmente un dolor de cabeza. Todo fuera por la causa.

- ¡Todos síganme, nos quitaremos la pintura!

Peeta y sus hombres se dirigieron al lago con paso ligero.

El sacerdote sonrió, nunca había visto al rubio acatar una orden tan fácilmente. Al parecer, la joven inglesa comenzaba a ejercer influencias en el terco guerrero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- ¿Comencemos? - preguntó el sacerdote.

Peeta, con el rostro y el torso limpios de pintura, respondió con un audible si, en cambio Katniss solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba y un gran nudo se formaba en su estomago.

- Señorita Katniss... ¿Se encuentra aquí por propia voluntad?

Katniss observó el rostro de su futuro esposo antes de responder.

- Si, lo estoy.

- Entonces, daremos comienzo a la ceremonia...

Katniss respiró hondo antes de comenzar a escuchar el sermón del padre. Las palabras salían sin cesar de la boca del presbítero. De pronto, el sacerdote guardó silencio, él estaba a punto de hacer las preguntas definitivas que unirían a ambos jóvenes.

- Peeta, ¿quieres recibir a Katniss, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, quiero. – respondió este con decisión.

Nuevamente el sacerdote formulo la pregunta, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Katniss.

- Katniss, ¿quieres recibir a Peeta, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero. – respondió Katniss sellando su futuro y cumpliendo con su palabra dada.

Para finalizar, el sacerdote les dio la bendición.

Katniss se volteo hacia su esposo esperando que la besara, Peeta dio un paso hacia ella y tomándola por la cintura… la besó sellando la unión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, aqui esta el capitulo que les debia desde la semana pasada, espero y no me odien, pero este es el semestre más pesado que tendre, ya que entre tareas, leer, estudiar y mi horario no ayudan mucho, hasta los sabados tengo clase, asi que solo tengo libre los domingos u.u**

**Gracias por su comentario y por dalr follow o ponerla entre sus favoritos esta historia se los agradezco de corazon =) **

**Pero especialmente gracias a:**

**DandelioN2,akatsuki84,Ane-Potter17, 97,Debii Hale,Joha Mellark,tishacullengreen, y a todos aquelloss que solo la leen.**

**De una vez les aviso que no se que dia actualice pero no pasa de una semana en que lo haga. SAludos y ya saben quejas,comentarios felicitaciones, reclamos un review, los contesto en MP y los que no tienen cuenta por aqui =)**

**PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE: Gracias por tu comentario. y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero y te guste este capitulo. saludos =)**

**Hasta Pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 4 Tálamo Nupcial

**Aviso: Hay leemon, están advertid s!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**4. Tálamo Nupcial.**

Katniss había insistido en que el sacerdote se quedara a comer con ellos, pero este rechazo la invitación, puesto que debía regresar a la abadía lo más pronto posible. Era peligroso viajar de noche, incluso para un hombre de Dios.

El banquete de bodas tampoco era lo que Katniss hubiese deseado, pero, nuevamente, debía conformarse con lo poco que había para comer. Algo de vino, pan, queso y carne seca.

Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia los hombres que se habían reunido en un círculo para compartir los alimentos. La morena se sentó entre Peeta y Gale.

Todos comieron en silencio.

Al terminar de comer, Katniss decidió que la falta de ruido se estaba volviendo muy molesta y se decidió a hablar.

- Peeta, ¿Podrías presentarme a tus hombres? Solo conozco el nombre de dos de ellos.

- No es necesario, ellos se presentarán solos.

Cuando Peeta terminó decir aquello, uno a uno los hombres se levantaron para dirigirse a Katniss diciendo su nombre y cargo, jurando protegerla y finalizando con una reverencia. La morena ya conocía a Gale y a Finnick, pero de todos modos hicieron lo mismo que el resto de los guerreros.

Luego de las presentaciones, Katniss se levantó para tomar sus cosas y luego ir hasta el lago para poder tomar un muy necesario baño en sus aguas.

Se metió desnuda al agua, la cual estaba muy fría, pero su imperiosa necesidad de tomar un buen baño impidió que saliera de ella. Con minuciosidad comenzó a lavar su cabello y a limpiar su piel de la tierra acumulada durante el viaje, el agua ya no parecía tan fría para cuando estaba por terminar su aseo.

- ¿Estarás toda la noche en el agua? – preguntó Peeta, apareciendo de repente.

Katniss, que en ese momento estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua, se zambulló hasta el cuello al escuchar la voz del rubio.

Peeta, apoyado en un árbol, enarco una ceja sin quitar los ojos de su esposa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscar a mi esposa, ¿no puedo?

- Eh... si claro, tú puedes... – dijo Katniss no tan segura y hundiéndose un poco más en el agua.

- Vamos, sal de agua. - dijo el otro con un gesto de impaciencia.

El rubio se levantó del árbol y se acerco a la orilla del lago al ver que no era obedecido.

- ¿Podrías voltearte para que pueda salir?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… por…

- No tienes porque tener vergüenza, soy tu marido.

- Si, pero...

Peeta alzo los brazos en señal de derrota y se volteó con un gruñido fastidiado. Katniss se apresuró a salir del agua. Sin secarse, tomo una camisola larga y se la puso. La fina tela de algodón se pego a su cuerpo marcando su figura.

- Te he traído esto, - el rubio se acerco a su esposa y comenzó a colocarle el tartán que traía consigo - éste es el tartán de los MacMellark y al convertirte en mi esposa tienes el honor de portar los colores de mi clan. Debes portarlos con honor y orgullo.

Junto a sus hermanos, Katniss había aprendido como colocarse un tartán, por eso ayudo a Peeta a doblarlo correctamente. Este se mostró sorprendido y satisfecho por ello. Al terminar de colocarle la tela, Peeta pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Katniss y se tomo unos minutos para observarla. Se había casado con una muchacha muy bella y por ello tentador.

Katniss miro con sorpresa a su esposo. Sabía que él era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules, pero no había podido ver en ellos, hasta ahora, que su dueño era bondadoso. Sonrió, su marido podía ser un salvaje, pero era un salvaje apuesto.

En silencio, caminaron de regreso hasta el campamento.

La morena vio con horror que todos los hombres estaban acostados sobre unas mantas y que había un lugar vacío.

_¿Peeta no pretenderá que nos acostemos allí, verdad…? ¿Rodeados de todos los guerreros…? _

La morena apresuró su paso para poder tomar la manta, antes de que el rubio se tendiera sobre ella.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - casi gruñó en fastidio.

- Por favor, ven conmigo.

Katniss no esperó respuesta de parte de él y comenzó a caminar con dirección al lago.

- Creo que quiere tener intimidad amigo. - Gale se había sentado y miraba a Peeta.

- Ya me di cuenta. No hacía falta que me lo aclares.

- Si, claro. - Gale le envió una sonrisa sarcástica a su amigo, antes de volver a acostarse.

Peeta comenzó a seguir a la morena de regreso al lago. Para cuando Peeta alcanzó a su esposa, ésta ya había colocado la manta en el suelo, cerca de unos arbustos para cubrirse de cualquier curioso. La manta sería el tálamo nupcial. Estaba muy nerviosa, su madre le había hablado sobre la noche de bodas, pero no lo suficiente para entender de qué se trataba realmente. Ella le había dicho que podía permanecer muy quieta hasta que todo terminara. Katniss creía que todo el asunto era demasiado embarazoso, un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro ante tales pensamientos.

El rubio no quería asustar a Katniss, por eso esperó que ésta actuara. La chica parecía haber entendido el mensaje, porque había comenzado a quitarse el tartán. La más pequeña estaba tan nerviosa, que sus manos no dejaron de temblar mientras se quitaba la prenda. Cuando terminó se acercó a Peeta vestida solo con la camisola, sin conectar miradas con él.

- No te haré daño. - le dijo su marido en un susurro antes de retirar la única prenda que cubría la desnudez de su esposa.

Se quedó observándola maravillado por su belleza, sus labios, la blanca piel y el cabello oscuro que enmarcaba su rostro, para después caer hasta sus hombros. Un intenso rubor cubrió no solo la cara de Katniss al sentir la penetrante mirada de su marido, parecía que toda su piel se había vuelto de un tono rojizo. Peeta sintió deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya de inmediato, pero se calmó. Debía ser cuidadoso con ella, dando un paso se acercó hasta su esposa y beso su frente, tomo sus manos y las beso antes de llevarlas hasta su tartán, indicándole a Katniss que le ayudara a quitárselo.

Katniss, con manos temblorosas, hizo lo que el rubio le había indicado. Una vez libre de sus ropas, abrazó a Katniss queriendo trasmitirle confianza. La morena tembló ante el primer contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Peeta alzo su rostro para besarle, la boca de la morena permanecía firmemente cerrada, los labios juntos pegados a los suyos, pero ésta comenzó a relajarse y suspiró permitiendo un mejor contacto abriendo su boca, dando lugar a que Peeta la besara como deseaba, explorando y acariciando el interior de la boca de la morena con su lengua. Katniss pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su marido y tímidamente comenzó acariciar la piel de su marido.

Peeta bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Katniss, luego de besarla acercó sus labios hasta su oído y susurró:

- Eres muy hermosa...

Katniss sonrió y busco los labios de su marido para agradecerle con un beso el cumplido.

El rubio recostó a su amante sobre las mantas. Volvió a contemplarla antes de besar sus labios tiernamente, le sonrío y, bajando lentamente, comenzó a trazar un camino húmedo por su cuello y pecho, mordiendo, lamiendo su piel, lentamente, muy despacio, disfrutando del momento, cada segundo. Deseaba envolver a la chica en un torrente de sensaciones placenteras, no quería dañarla, deseaba que sintiera placer y disfrutara.

Katniss estaba deseosa por experimentar todo aquello que su marido le estaba haciendo. Despacio dejo que sus manos recorrieran la piel de su marido. No podía estarse quieta como había dicho su madre, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Comenzó a frotarse contra el rubio, gimiendo sin poder controlarse.

- Por favor... - jadeó, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, y sus caderas hacían presión hacia arriba, pidiendo más, más placer, más besos, más caricias...

Peeta busco la boca de Katniss una vez más, la besó con ansias, una de las manos bajo hasta la entrepierna de la morena y lentamente comenzó a masajearla... se detuvo para observarla. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

- Te dolerá, pero el dolor pasara pronto. Confía en mí.

Katniss le creyó y solo asintió con su cabeza antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Peeta intento prepararla lo mejor posible antes de tomarla lentamente, con sumo cuidado. La morena dejo escapar un gritito cuando su marido estuvo por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y busco la mirada azul de su marido. Peeta beso su frente y luego sus labios. Volvió a acariciarla y besarla, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Katniss se relajaba comenzó a moverse muy despacio, la morena rodeo el cuello de su marido con sus brazos, el dolor comenzaba a disiparse y nuevas sensaciones comenzaban a crecer dentro de ella.

Katniss comenzó a lanzar gemidos de placer sin control y Peeta siguió moviéndose cada vez con más deseo. La morena apresó el cuerpo de su marido con sus piernas. La pasión los envolvió por completo y el orgasmo los arrebato de la realidad por un instante.

Peeta envolvió a su esposa en un posesivo abrazo antes de retirarse con cuidado de su cuerpo. Katniss, demasiada cansada para otra cosa, solo pudo acurrucarse sobre el cuerpo del rubio y colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste antes de dormirse profundamente.

- Eres un bello ángel, gracias... – susurró.

El rubio cogió su tartán y cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos. Peeta observó largamente el rostro apacible de Katniss antes de dormirse.****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo de...

Tálamo: lugar de honor donde los novios celebraban su boda.****

Tartán: Tela de lana con cuadros o listas cruzadas de diferentes colores. Los colores de los tartanes representan los colores del clan al que pertenecen.  
El tartán consiste en una larga tira de tela que se colocan alrededor del cuerpo sujetando el restante sobre el hombro ajustado con un broche. La colocación del tartán debe ser perfecta, cada pliegue debe quedar correctamente colocado.

**Hola he regresado bueno... por un momento, aquí esta el capitulo sig. Espero que les guste, paso de rápido porque aun me falta tareas que hacer y leer mucho :S pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulos ya los he dejado esperar mucho y perdón u.u no es mi intención hacerlo. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, pronto subiré el sig. capitulo!**

**Perdón por los errores y etc. Ya saben comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones y más un review =)**

**Feliz inicio de semana! Y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**pd. Espero que en el prox. capitulo tenga tiempo de mencionar a todos aquellos que comentan le dieron fav. a loa historia o la siguen. **


	6. Capitulo 5 El Señor Haymitch Abernathy

**5. El Señor Haymitch Abernathy.**

Katniss sonreía radiante, era pasado el mediodía y cabalgaba junto a Peeta, este la estaba llevando sobre el lomo de su caballo, sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura. La morena estaba contenta, porque su noche de bodas había sido perfecta, nunca creyó que _aquello_ pudiese ser tan maravilloso. Su marido podía ser un salvaje guerrero, pero eso no impedía que fuera cariñoso con ella… y durante la pasada noche lo fue.

Además esa mañana, al despertar, se mostró muy preocupado por ella, insistentemente preguntaba por cómo se sentía, sus terribles presagios para su futuro junto a él se desvanecían cada vez que lo veía sonreírle.

Katniss sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Peeta le pidió a sus hombres que se adelantaran, una vez que estos se alejaron, detuvo su caballo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó a Katniss.

- Si, lo estoy. - ésta miró al rubio sonriendo para afirmar su respuesta. Peeta beso su frente y acarició su cabello.

- Katniss... quiero hablarte de tu caballo.- el rubio sostuvo la barbilla de su esposa.

- Sé que estas encariñada con él, pero debemos dejarlo aquí. Es un caballo muy manso, no está acostumbrado a viajar tanto y le será muy difícil subir las cuestas del camino que debemos recorrer, si lo llevamos con nosotros… tal vez muera durante la travesía. En cambio si lo dejamos libre puede tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

La morena bajo la cabeza entristecida por la noticia.

- Mi hermano me lo regaló hace años para un cumpleaños... pero lo entiendo.

Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó largamente.

- ¿Sabes…?- susurró sensual.- Me olvido del mundo cuando te beso.

Katniss sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La morena se despido de su caballo con una caricia en su crin y un "gracias". El corcel fue dejado en campo abierto, Katniss esperaba que alguien lo encontrara y se hiciera cargo del animal.

Cabalgaron durante todo el día, hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde. Peeta tomo la decisión de acampar cerca de un arrollo, una vez dada la orden los guerreros levantaron el campamento.

Antes de ir a dormir Katniss y Peeta se sentaron a conversar sobre una manta cerca del arrollo. Ambos se habían acercado a las aguas para asearse.

- Quiero dormir en una caliente y confortable cama - Katniss apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y éste la rodeo con su brazo.

- Mañana estaremos en casa y podrás descansar cómodamente, pero antes debemos ir a hablar con mi hermano. - el rubio se tensó por unos instantes.

- ¿Cómo es él? ¿Crees que le guste? – Katniss miro a Peeta, este tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro.

- Es mejor que lo conozcas personalmente. No te preocupes… yo cuidare de ti, ahora somos una familia. – dijo el rubio antes de besar la cien de su esposa.

Katniss sabía que comenzaba a confiar en él, por eso no le sorprendió sentirse segura ante sus palabras.

Esa noche dormirían dentro de tiendas, lo que era notablemente mejor que la noche anterior cuando tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie. Las tiendas estaban confeccionadas de piel, lo que les aseguraría un refugio cálido para la fría noche. La tienda de la pareja fue ubicada alejada del resto, para que tuvieran mayor intimidad.

Peeta se tendió sobre las mantas y de inmediato Katniss se coloco sobre él. Este la miró con clara sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

- Tengo frío. - el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, ni tampoco el abrazar a su esposa.

- Mejor  
- mmmm si.

Katniss recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Peeta. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

- Peeta... – la morena miró a su marido, su cara estaba por completa roja - lo de ayer...

- ¿Si?

- Lo de ayer... ¿Lo podemos volver a hacer? - al terminar de decirlo escondió su rostro en el cuello de marido.

Peeta rió.

- Claro mi ángel, las veces que tú quieras, pero solo cuando me lo pidas. Como ahora.

Levantó el rostro de su esposa para poder repartir besos en ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca me obligaras?

- No, no lo haría jamás.

- En Inglaterra, las esposas no pueden negarse a los deseos del marido. Es un deber que debemos cumplir.

- Esto no es Inglaterra, yo respetaré tus deseos y solo si tú lo deseas lo haremos.

Katniss estaba sorprendida, pero feliz. Peeta le había dado un regalo, el poder sobre su cuerpo y su sexualidad, sonrió contenta y se dedico el resto de la noche a mostrarle a su marido cuan agradecida estaba por aquel presente.

Al siguiente día, Katniss estaba radiante, nuevamente, de un humor excelente y con la sonrisa a flor de labios. Ella y Peeta desayunaron junto a los demás hombres. La joven vestía el tartán de los MacMellark, el cual le sentaba de maravilla haciéndola ver, si es que cabía la posibilidad, aun más bella.

- Señora Katniss, la felicito por cómo se puso el tartán, lo hizo correctamente. - dijo Gale.

- Mi madre nos enseño a mí y a mis hermanos a colocarnos el tartán de manera correcta. – la morena le regaló una sonrisa a Gale.

El castaño sonrió a la esposa de su amigo, era una chica muy hermosa. Peeta había ganado mucho con su ofensa a Snow, seguramente mucho más de lo que creyó en un principio.

Pronto el campamento fue levantado y todos volvieron a sus caballos. No tuvieron que cabalgar mucho desde el lugar del campamento para llegar a las tierras de Haymitch Abernathy. Con unos diez minutos más de cabalgata, lograron divisar la fortaleza que estaba rodeada de guerreros. Katniss, una vez traspasadas las murallas, pudo ver que en el interior también había una gran cantidad de ellos, todos vestían el tartán, con los ella supuso, eran los colores del clan Abernathy.

Todos miraban con curiosidad a la morena acompañante del hermano de su señor.

Katniss estaba nerviosa, pronto conocería al hermano de su marido. Frente a las puertas del castillo, Peeta desmontó de su caballo y posteriormente ayudó a bajar a su esposa. Al bajar del caballo, Katniss se irguió orgullosa, mostrándose serena, aunque los nervios le retorcían el estomago.

Gale y Finnick se colocaron a su lado, los tres guerreros restantes se colocaron detrás de ella, mientras Peeta se colocó al frente, encabezando la comitiva.

Entraron al castillo en silencio. Los soldados de Haymitch le indicaron a Peeta que lo acompañarían hablar con su hermano. Los demás debían esperar que el señor del castillo los llamase.

Pasó mucho tiempo, Katniss comenzaba a cansarse cuando todos escucharon gritos provenientes de la dirección que había tomado el rubio. Además Katniss estaba segura que una de las voces que se escuchaban era la de su marido, la otra debía ser la de su hermano. La discusión duro casi media hora, los gritos subían y bajaban de decibeles. La morena estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando Katniss decidió que no podía continuar esperando y que iría en busca de Peeta sin dejar que la detuviesen, finalmente fue llamado por Haymitch.

Dos guerreros la condujeron hasta el lugar donde estaba el señor de esas tierras, Katniss se paró frente a él e hizo una reverencia. Alzó la mirada y por fin pudo ver al hermano de su esposo. El hombre tenía un rostro serio, ceñudo y se notaba que estaba muy irritado en ese momento.

Peeta se acerco hasta su esposa.

- Quiero hablar con ella Peeta a _solas_, ¡vete!

- ¡No permitiré que intimides a mi esposa!

- ¡Vete o te saco!

_¡¿Dios, volverán a discutir?!_ - se preguntó Katniss.

Cuando la situación parecía a punto de explotar, hizo su aparición en la sala una hermosa mujer de cabello café largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, que llevaba atado con una cinta a la altura del cuello. La mujer sin inmutarse por la situación se acercó hasta Haymitch, y besó su mejilla y, cual bálsamo, esto lo calmó. La mujer los saludo a ambos y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Katniss vio todo esto sorprendida, Peeta le informo que ella era Johanna, la esposa de su hermano.

- Me gustaría poder hacerte unas preguntas, Katniss. Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

Esta asintió.

- ¿Te has casado con mi hermano bajo tu propia voluntad?

Cuando el rubio estaba por responder la pregunta, su esposa le dio un fuerte pisotón y con una sonrisa encantadora se dirigió a Haymitch.

Haymitch observo la escena con gracia. Oculto la sonrisa que le causo la situación.

- Me case con él bajo mi propia voluntad. Nadie me obligo a aceptarlo como marido.

- ¿Es verdad que tú le pediste matrimonio?

Katniss le dio una mirada fría a su marido, por mencionarle ese embarazoso episodio a su hermano.

- Si, lo hice.

- ¿Se lo pediste antes de ser prometida a Snow?

- Si, fue hace algunos años.

- Te lo dije, ella se casó conmigo porque así lo quiso. Es mi esposa, no puedes desconocer los sacramentos de la iglesia. - Peeta intervino en la conversación.

- Aún puede casarse con Snow.- dijo Haymitch.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Peeta.

- Matándote...

- ¡No puede matarlo! - Katniss se coloco delante de Peeta, enfrentando a Haymitch.

- ¡Él es mi marido! ¡Además… es su hermano! - Peeta intento detenerla, pero solo consiguió que lo pisaran nuevamente.

- ¡Déjame Peeta...! – La morena le dio un leve empujón al rubio - ¡Espero que le quede bien claro que Peeta es mi marido y ni usted ni nadie puede cambiar eso! ¡¿Me escucho, señor?!

Haymitch miro a la morena seriamente por unos minutos, antes de largarse a reír. Al terminar de reírse, Haymitch se acerco a la joven con sus brazos extendidos.

- Bienvenida a la familia, Katniss.

La morena sonrió y aceptó el abrazo de su nuevo hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De compensación les pongo el siguiente capitulo =)**


	7. Capitulo 6 El Castillo MacMellark

**6. El Castillo MacMellark.**

Johanna logró convencer a los nuevos esposos para que se quedaran a cenar. La esposa de Haymitch estaba fascinada con la joven morena y esperaba poder conversar con ella antes de que partiera a las tierras MacMellark junto a su marido.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala del castillo. Johanna era quien llevaba el liderazgo de la conversación haciendo preguntas a los nuevos desposados, sobre todo a Katniss.

- Me alegra que te casaras con Peeta, a veces pensaba que ese chico no encontraría pareja… - Johanna suspiró, colocando una expresión de tristeza. - ¡Pero mira! No solo se casó, sino que lo ha hecho con una chica encantadora. ¿No lo crees, Haymitch?

- Si encantadora y con carácter, yo lo comprobé. – Haymitch le envió una mirada de burla a su hermano.

- Si, como Johanna, ¿no hermano? - respondió Peeta con sarcasmo.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas frías. Johanna meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, eran muy comunes sus discusiones como para preocuparse por ellas.

Katniss no tan acostumbrada a ellas, se preocupo, pero el silencio que se había instalado se vio interrumpido repentinamente, cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y todos pudieron ver a una niña pequeña de cabello negro entrando a la sala, la pequeña venía restregándose sus ojos de color azul. La niña estaba envuelta en un tartán demasiado grande para ella y la tela era arrastrada por el piso a medida que avanzaba.

- ¡Mami! - gritó la pequeña antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Johanna.

- Éire, mi pequeña. ¿Qué haces aquí abajo a estas horas…?

La pequeña se acomodó en los brazos de su mamá antes de responder.

- Me desperté y estaba solita...- hizo un puchero encantador.- No estaba ni padre, ni tú, mami… ¡y vine a buscarlos!

Johanna besó a su hija en la frente, mientras acariciaba las hebras de su negro cabello.

- Bien, pero me hubieses llamado...- sonrió encariñada.- Katniss, te presento al más pequeño de nuestros hijos, Éire... Éire ella es tu tía Katniss, es la esposa de tu tío Peeta.

La niña los saludó a ambos con una encantadora y linda sonrisa. Después estiró sus brazos hacia Haymitch, para que éste lo tomara. Haymitch no podía negarse ante una petición de su hija, como tampoco podía hacerlo con Johanna, por ello casi de inmediato tomo a su niña en sus brazos. Sin embargo, estaba incómodo de demostrar su lado cariñoso frente a la esposa de su hermano.

Katniss observaba la escena con sorpresa. Aquel hombre que se veía tan serio, se derretía como la nieve con el sol de primavera ante la presencia de Johanna o de su hija.

- Es una pequeña adorable Señora Johanna, se parece usted, aunque la pequeña tenga el cabello negro.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me digas señora. – e hizo un gracioso gesto. – Llámame Johanna, ahora eres parte de la familia y estoy segura que Haymitch tampoco desea que le llames "señor".

Haymitch asintió.

- ¿Cuántos hijos tienen… Johanna?- sonrió.

- Cuatro...- suspiró.- La mayor es Alana, ella vive con su marido, no muy lejos de estas tierras. Los del medio son Kail y Kael, son gemelos y deben estar entrenando… olvidándose por completo de la cena.- frunció el ceño.- Y Éire, nuestra pequeña ángel, quien partirá el corazón de su padre cuando se case. - Después de decir esto, Johanna comenzó a reír.

- Hn. - Haymitch miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. Su Éire no se casaría, no aún al menos. Él no permitiría que cualquiera viniese a quitarle a su niña.

- Es mejor que pasemos al comedor. - Johanna continuaba riendo al levantarse de su silla. Tomo a Haymitch del brazo, éste cargaba a la pequeña Éire, y besó su mejilla.

La cena fue servida en el comedor, una vez que todos los comensales estuvieron en sus lugares. Haymitch ocupaba el lugar del señor de la casa, a la cabecera, a su derecha estaba Johanna. Peeta y su esposa fueron sentados a su izquierda, mientras Éire se quedo sentada en las piernas de su padre.

- Katniss, tal vez te cueste adaptarte a las costumbres de estas tierras, por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda. Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a algunas cosas cuando eres recién llegada… - ofreció Johanna.

- Gracias.- asintió con una sonrisa.- Por sus palabras debo suponer que no es nativa de este lugar.

- No lo soy, soy inglesa… como tú. - sonrió.

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa, enarcando una ceja. La morena se sorprendió al saber que Johanna también era de Inglaterra, era bueno conocer que tenía una coterránea a quien dirigirle sus dudas.

Después de la cena, Peeta y Katniss partieron hasta las tierras MacMellark. Estas estaban a pocos kilómetros de las de Haymitch. Johanna y Katniss se prometieron visitarse mutuamente lo más seguido que pudieran.

El recorrido duró cerca de una hora. Antes de llegar al castillo, Katniss pudo ver unas ruinas, la morena miro a su esposo interrogativamente, pero éste no dijo nada. Pronto pudo ver las murallas que rodeaban el castillo. Al atravesarlas, se convirtió en el centro de la atención de los soldados y aldeanos. Llegaron hasta el centro del patio de armas, donde toda la gente se reunió para poder ver a la desconocida joven que venía con su señor.

- Quiero que me escuchen… - comenzó a hablar Peeta en voz alta.- Ella es Katniss Everdeen de MacMellark, mi esposa, señora de estas tierras desde el momento que la desposé, así que espero que la respeten como a mí.

Katniss hizo una reverencia a la gente, que respondió con aplausos y vítores para su nueva señora.

El castillo de Peeta era tan grande como el de Haymitch, aunque se notaba que necesitaba algunos arreglos. Katniss sonrió, ella se encargaría de ello. Miró a su esposo que le enseñaba el lugar. El rubio la dejó en la habitación que compartirían desde ese momento en adelante. Sus pertenencias ya habían sido llevadas al lugar.

Peeta debía hablar con Boggs antes de descansar. Boggs se había quedado a cargo del castillo a su partida y, ahora que había regresado, debía ponerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una tina de agua tibia había sido preparada para que tomara un baño, pero Katniss decidió que esperaría a Peeta, tenía el deber de ayudar a su señor a bañarse. Su madre le había explicado una larga lista de tareas que debía llevar acabo al casarse, posiblemente su marido le digiera que no era necesario que le ayudara, pero ella quería hacerlo.

Se quitó la ropa y se coloco un camisón. Luego cepillo su cabello y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias. Entre sus cosas encontró un medallón de madera, en el cual estaba tallado un sinsajo. Cada miembro de su familia poseía un medallón igual, cada uno tiene tallado una figura que los representa. Los medallones fueron hechos por su padre, después de los _Desdichados Incidentes_, cada vez que alguno estuviera en problemas, debían enviar el medallón a un miembro de la familia para que acudieran en su ayuda. Ella ahora podría comenzar la tradición en su familia.

Katniss sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Peeta al entrar a la habitación.

- En nosotros... creo que funcionará. - sonrió.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por raptarme. - la risa de Katniss inundó la habitación - Ahora mi señor, lo ayudare a darse un baño y no quiero oír ninguna objeción.

El rubio acepto las órdenes de su esposa, se metió al agua y dejo que ésta le diera un baño.

- Peeta, esas ruinas...

- Eran el antiguo castillo MacMellark, allí murió mi padre y mucha de nuestra gente. Fue Snow, él es un hombre cruel y sin honor.- dijo fríamente, respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha.

Katniss sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

_¿Qué hubiese sido de mí sí me hubiera casado con ese hombre?_ – pensó Katniss.

- Yo cuidare de ti. – dijo el rubio, al ver el miedo en los ojos de la morena.

Peeta tomo a su esposa de la cintura y la metió a la tina con todo y ropa.

- Y yo te cuidare a ti, señor. – murmuró Katniss, mientras Peeta comenzaba a quitar el húmedo camisón.

La morena dejo las preocupaciones a un lado cuando su marido la besó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, Katniss se encontró sola en la cama, al tocar el lugar donde durmió Peeta lo sintió frío, por lo que supuso que se había levantado hace ya un tiempo.

La morena se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Peeta. En el patio de armas había una gran agitación. Pudo ver a su esposo, a Gale y a los demás guerreros rodeando algo. Los rostros de todos estaban serios. La morena se acercó hasta ellos y logro ver lo que estaba dentro del círculo.

Lo que logro ver eran los restos de un animal, era un caballo. Era... ¡Era su caballo! Estaba muerto, lo habían matado, se habían ensañado con el pobre animal. Sus patas estaban atadas, tenía múltiples cortes y heridas.

Peeta vio a su esposa parada en el círculo e hizo una mueca, no hubiese querido que ella viera los restos del caballo, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacarlo del patio de armas. Quería acercarse hasta ella y abrazarla, pero no podía desmostar debilidad ante sus hombres. Esperaba que Katniss le gritara por dejar su caballo abandonado en aquel prado, pero en lugar de eso, la vio regresar a la casa con su elegante porte y con un semblante tranquilo.

Varios sirvientes que estaban en las puertas del castillo intentado saber que ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurre señora? ¿Qué es lo miran los guerreros? - preguntó uno de ellos a Katniss.

- No es nada, solo un caballo muerto. – respondió impasible y siguió caminando hasta su habitación.

Peeta se sintió orgulloso de su esposa, ese sentimiento se le instaló en el pecho. Uno de los emisarios, que habían traído los restos del caballo, se dirigió a él.

- Señor nuestro jefe, el señor Crouch, quiere que entienda que no es su culpa. Snow dejó el animal muerto en nuestras tierras. Lo dejó con esta nota, dice que es un regalo de nupcias.

- Dile a tu señor que no los culpo de nada, ahora retírense.

Peeta le encargó a Boggs que enterraran el cuerpo del animal, él tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba Katniss. Corrió hasta su habitación. Halló a Katniss sentada sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo con un abrazo.

- Estas temblando. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Quién fue?

- Snow.

- ¿Disfruto matándolo, verdad?

- No pienses en ello. – Katniss besó su frente.

- ¿Por qué nos envió sus restos?

- Quería que yo los viera.

- ¿Es porque yo estoy contigo?

- Si... No te preocupes, sabes que te protegeré.

Katniss asintió.

- ¿Quién ha traído al… caballo?

- Los soldados de Crouch, sus tierras lindan con las nuestras y con las de Snow. Esta en medio de nuestro odio mutuo, pero él no apoya ni a uno, ni al otro.- murmuró y abrazó a su esposa. Katniss se dejó confortar por su marido.  
- ¿Él intentara atacarnos?

- No directamente, mi hermano es el juez de paz de la región y nos ordenó parar las hostilidades. No he podido entregar pruebas de su culpabilidad en la muerte de mi padre, hasta no tenerlas no podré vengarlo.

Katniss estaba preocupada, por el momento no podía hacer mucho, pero buscaría la manera de ayudar a su esposo. Peeta nunca más estaría solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Algo de..._

Para los nombres de los hijos de Haymitch y Johanna, escogí nombres Celtas.

- **Alana:** Hermoso, Pacífico  
- **Kail:** el poderoso  
- **Kael:** Guerrero poderoso  
- **Éire:** Diosa/Madre de la fertilidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero la facultad me absorbe mucho tiempo ya que estoy a la mitad de la carrera y ya empezaron las prácticas y ahorita estoy en exámenes bueno solo me faltan dos pero en fin...**

**Prometo no abandonar ninguna de las historias, soy lectora como mucho de ustedes y me frustra el hecho de que no terminen la historia. Pero prometo que haré un poco de tiempo para no dejarles tanto tiempo sin capitulo nuevo.**

**Saludos, espero y les guste y gracias a todos que siguen esta historia y los que la pusieron como favorita, alerta y a los que la comentan.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Pd. quejas comentarios sugerencias etc... un review =)**


	8. Capitulo 7 Lady Coin

**Disclaimer**

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.  
La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood. *Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.**

**7. Lady Coin. **

Peeta mantuvo a su esposa cobijada entre sus brazos por varios minutos. El rubio estaba seguro que, aunque Katniss se mostrara tranquila, la escena la había afectado. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente.  
- Ahora debo irme.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó la morena, preocupada.- ¿No querrás hacer una locura, verdad?

- ¿Qué si deseo hacerlo? ¡Y no intentes detenerme! – el rubio le dio la espalda a Katniss.

La morena se levantó de la cama.

- ¡¿Irás tras Snow?! ¡Peeta, no vayas!

- ¡Debo ir!

- ¡No, Peeta!

El rubio dirigió sus pasos a la salida, sin querer escuchar a su esposa. Estaba seguro que la morena lo podía detenerlo si se quedaba a escucharla. Bajó las escaleras, gritando órdenes a sus hombres para que se alistaran a partir.

Katniss siguió a su marido, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tenía que detenerlo, aunque para ello tuviera que colocarse frente al caballo de su marido. La morena llegó a la puerta principal y vio con alegría que Haymitch estaba junto a Peeta. Se acercó hasta ambos con una gran sonrisa.

- Haymitch, me alegra verte. ¿Por qué no entramos? – la morena no dejaba de sonreír. - Debes estar cansado después del viaje. ¿No ha venido Johanna contigo? – Katniss miró por uno de los costados de Haymitch, como esperando que ella apareciera detrás de él.

- Katniss... – el rubio inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo. - No, mi esposa no ha venido conmigo, pero pronto vendremos a visitarte. Solo si ella vuelve a hablarme… - Haymitch suspiró - Esta algo enojada conmigo porque no lo traje en esta ocasión.

La morena sonrió divertida, era evidente el poder de Johanna sobre Haymitch. El podía ser un gran señor en esas tierras, pero ella era la señora de su corazón.

Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron hasta la sala. Katniss los dejó a solas, con la excusa de ir por algo para beber, para que pudieran hablar.

- Te traigo noticias… - dijo Haymitch - Se dice que Snow se puso furioso, muy furioso, cuando descubrió que le habían robado la novia.

Peeta sonrió complacido.

- Sufrió una gran humillación. - Haymitch continúo su relato. - Imagínatelo, tenía cerca de ciento setenta invitados para la boda y su prometida no apareció. – Haymitch hizo una pausa - Al ver que su prometida inglesa no llegaba, envió un destacamento de soldados para hallarla, pero estos solo encontraron a la escolta de Katniss y los obligaron a ir a las tierras de Snow. Las escoltas de Katniss le soltaron todo a Snow, le dijeron que ella se había ido contigo voluntariamente. En este momento, tres soldados de Snow acompañaron a dos de los ingleses a la casa del Barón, el padre de Katniss. Para contarles lo ocurrido.

- Las escoltas de mi esposa eran doce ¿y el resto de ellos?

- Solo quedaron dos hombres. Snow desquito parte de su furia con los soldados. Esto último me lo contó Chaff.

- ¿Chaff?

- Si el pobre Chaff, fue uno de los invitados a la boda y fue obligado a presenciar los _'métodos'_ de Snow para deshacerse de los ingleses. Al parecer, Snow utilizo métodos muy _ingeniosos_ para eliminar a las escoltas. Cuando Chaff salió de sus tierras, fue hasta mi castillo para pedirme protección.

- Ya veo... espero que no le comentes esto a Katniss.

- Por supuesto que no lo haré.- afirmó Haymitch - ¿Crees que el padre de tu esposa venga reclamarte?

- No lo sé.

Luego de un corto silencio, Haymitch volvió hablar.

- Y dime… ¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa cuando llegué?

- Lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?- masculló sin mirarlo.

- Lo sé, pero tú y yo habíamos quedado en parar las hostilidades.

- ¡Pero me ofendió! – Peeta alzó la voz.

- ¡Tú comenzaste! – respondió Haymitch en el mismo tono. - Robaste a su prometida, por ello no harás nada contra Snow. Yo también deseo que la memoria de Peter sea vengada, pero hasta que no tengamos pruebas concluyentes, la espada de los MacMellark continuará colgada en mi sala de armas. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Disfrutas el poder que tienes sobre mí, cierto?

- Completamente. – Haymitch sonrió.  
Haymitch se retiró de las tierras MacMellark esa misma noche, habiendo ya cumplido con su cometido.

Katniss se reunió con Peeta minutos después en la sala. La morena sonreía.

- ¿Estás contenta?

- Si, porque no tuve que lanzarme frente a un caballo. – La morena rió y se acercó para abrazar a su marido - Peeta, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios al interior del castillo, ¿puedo?

- Puedes, eres la señora del castillo.

El rubio estaba por besar a su esposa cuando Gale interrumpió.

- ¡Cof! Siento interrumpir, pero un mensajero anuncia la llegada de Lady Coin.

- ¿Lady Coin? - preguntó Peeta con asombro.

- Si, Lady Coin... ahora me retiro. – el castaño salió de la sala.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Es mi madrastra.

- ¿Por qué te asombra su visita?

- Ella se fue de estas tierras cuando murió mi padre y no ha regresado durante años. Pensé que jamás volvería a pisar este lugar.

- Entonces debemos recibirla como se lo merece, iré a la cocina para supervisar la cena.

Katniss besó a su marido y salió rumbo a la cocina, pensando en la mejor opción para la comida de bienvenida. A Peeta le extrañaba que su madrastra volviera después de tanto tiempo, pero él había jurado respetarla y tendría que aceptarla en su castillo.

Lady Coin llego horas más tarde. Peeta y su esposa la esperaban en las puertas del castillo para recibirla.

- Lady Coin, me alegra verla después de tantos años. - Peeta la saludó con respeto.

- Aun soy Lady MacMellark, Peeta. No me he vuelto a casar. – La mujer miro al rubio - A mí también me alegra verte, hijo.

- Déjeme presentarle a mi esposa, Katniss MacMellark.

- Lady Coin. - la joven hizo una reverencia a la mujer. Esta era casi tan alta como Peeta, era hermosa a pesar de su edad, pero tenía una mirada fría y _algo_ que molestaba a Katniss.

- Había oído que te habías casado... – la mujer miro de pies a cabeza a la morena.

- Encantada en conocerte, Katniss.

A la morena le desagradó la mujer, pero debía soportarla por su marido.

- El placer es mío, Lady Coin. – Katniss hizo una reverencia y sonrió reuniendo toda su educación recibida.

Terminados los saludos, la dama fue invitada a pasar al castillo.

Tiempo después, la cena fue servida y ésta transcurrió entre viejas historias del tiempo en el cual vivía el padre de Peeta. A Lady Coin parecía molestarle todo, era una mujer inaguantable, ella arrugaba la nariz, un claro gesto de desagrado, cada vez que veía algo que le molestaba. Este gesto se estaba repitiendo durante la cena.

- Pronto nos hará compañía mi hijo, Marvel, estará encantado en volver a verte Peeta y claro… en conocer a tu esposa.

La morena sonrió en dirección a Katniss y esta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Cuando Lady Coin se retiro a su habitación, la morena inglesa agradeció profundamente a los cielos por ello. La pareja pronto se fue a descansar. Katniss esperaba ese momento para hablar con su marido.

- Peeta, yo sé que ella es tu madrastra, pero me desagrada. – La joven se mordió el labio, inquieta por saber si el comentario molestaría al rubio.

- A mí también. Ella nunca fue de mi preferencia y me molesta su presencia en mis tierras después de tantos años, pero mi padre me hizo jurar que la respetaría.

- Lo entiendo.

- Katniss… - Peeta acaricio la mejilla de su esposa. – No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

- Si tú lo dices.- La morena asintió. Esta noche le rogaría a Dios, porque la visita de la mujer solo fuera una visita corta.

- Ven, tomemos un baño. – dijo el rubio.

Peeta alzó a Katniss en brazos y la llevó hasta la tina. Ella rió mientras su marido le ayuda a quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Mi señor necesita ayuda para enjabonarse?

- Por supuesto.

Ambos ingresaron al agua. Los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar. Katniss había aprendido junto a Peeta que los _deberes matrimoniales_ eran más que un deber, que ese momento podía ser placentero, inquietante y enloquecedor.

La manera en que los dedos de su marido recorrían su piel era perturbadora, los labios de Peeta tenían la capacidad de enloquecerla y quitarle el aliento. Entregada a ese momento, nada tenía sentido. Todo se resumía al cuerpo del rubio que la poseía, haciendo que perdiera su individualidad, fusionándose con él, en un momento único e inigualable.

Cuando su conciencia regresaba a ella, le agradecía a los cielos por estar viva y compartir esta experiencia especial con su marido.

Esa noche, como ya era costumbre, durmieron abrazados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, por los que siguen y etc. Me hacen muy muy feliz n.n **

**Decidi subir capitulo en primera porque mañana no tengo clases :D y tambien porque ya salieron los nuevos am.. ¿posters? de "En llamas" wiii fui feliz cuando vi el de Peeta y Gale. Aunque el de Cinna, Haymitch y etc no estan nada mal =)**

**En fin... Saludos y que esten muy bien... nos vemos en la proxima semana ya que por fin termine examenes n.n**

**Dudas comentarios quejas denuncias y màs un review =)**


	9. Capitulo 8 El hijo de Lady Coin

**8. El hijo de Lady Coin. **

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la llegada de Lady Coin y la mujer parecía que hacía hasta lo imposible por ser desagradable con Katniss. A todo lograba encontrarle un 'pero' para poder objetar en las acciones o decisiones de la morena inglesa.

Gracias a los cielos, Peeta había estado presente durante esos días en el castillo, haciéndole el trago menos amargo a la morena.

Otro día terminaba, uno menos en la visita de la morena o al menos eso esperaba Katniss.

La pareja pronto subió hasta su habitación. La morena ayudo a su esposo a tomar un baño, los cuales, últimamente, solían terminar con Katniss metida en la tina aún vestida.

- ¡Peeta! ¿Podrías esperar a que me quitara el camisón?

- No, esta parte del baño me gusta. – Los ojos azules recorrieron la figura de la morena, la cual comenzaba a quedar expuesta gracias a la ropa húmeda. - Por ello he aumentado los días de baño. Debo ser el guerrero más aseado de las Highlands. - Peeta rió.

- ¿Si? - con un rápido movimiento, Katniss logró hundir a su marido en el agua, mientras intentaba salir de la tina, pero Peeta estaba acostumbrado a que el _enemigo _lo sorprendiera, por ello logro emerger del agua con rapidez y sujetar a la morena contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Ibas a algún lado?

- Si, por otro camisón. - suspiró derrotada.

- ¿Para qué? – el rubio rió. – De todas maneras terminará tirado en un rincón.

Peeta sonrió antes de besar a su esposa y comenzar a tirar la húmeda prenda que se pegaba a la piel de la morena. Cuando por fin logró liberarla del camisón, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel de su esposa y también como esta se estremecía.

- Vamos a la cama. – susurro la rubia.

El rubio sujeto a Katniss por la cintura, la sacó de la tina y después la recostó en la cama con cuidado.

- La primera vez que te vi creí que eras un ángel. Tu cabello largo hasta lo hombros, tus ojos, tu piel... - Peeta la besó dulcemente.

- La primera vez que te vi... ¡creí que eras un demonio! – La morena rió - Con tu cabello rubio mucho más largo que el mío, esa pintura azul cubriendo tu rostro y brazos, pero no pude dejar de fijarme en tus ojos azules… tan azules.

Katniss tiró de su marido para poder besarlo. Peeta sintió como los labios de su esposa abandonaban su boca y una humedad comenzaba a deslizarse contra su cuello, esta se deslizo hasta su oreja. Los labios de Katniss se sentían tan suaves sobre su piel.

- No digas nada... te diré un secreto. - un dedo de Peeta se poso sobre sus labios, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

Los ojos azules buscaron a los grises y, al encontrarse, se contemplaron por un instante. Momento en que comprendieron lo que sus corazones sentían. Katniss podía sentir la respiración de Peeta unirse con la suya y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Su lengua contra la suya y el roce de su piel, provocando una sensación de necesidad que jamás pensaron sentir.  
- Te quiero... - susurró Katniss en el oído de Peeta.

El cuerpo del rubio poseyó al de su esposa logrando que el placer venciera cualquier barrera... y ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse. Peeta miraba extasiado el rostro de Katniss.

Sus cuerpos rozándose, el uno contra el otro, sus labios se buscaban uniéndose en besos tiernos, besos de pasión... una vez más el placer los inunda, respiraciones apresuradas... sus cuerpos exhaustos se separan, pero ambos se quedaron abrazados mirándose.

- Yo también te quiero, Katniss. - Peeta sonrío y besó nuevamente a su esposa.

- Lo sabía. – La morena sonrió con superioridad, antes de acomodarse sobre su marido y dejar que este la arrullara con las caricias que le daba en su espalda.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, era fácil hacerlo con el motivo de su felicidad durmiendo entre sus brazos. Después de contemplar a Katniss durante unos minutos más, Peeta también se durmió.

-

Katniss despertó al sentir ruido en la habitación. Pudo ver a Peeta preparándose para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Me alegra que despertaras - se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su esposa - El viejo Chaff está muy enfermo, creemos que morirá pronto. Haymitch me ha enviado un mensajero para que nos reunamos en el castillo de Chaff. Es probable que surjan problemas, el viejo nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, por ello no hay quien asuma el liderazgo de su clan.

La morena de pronto se sintió desamparada, su marido tendría que irse y ella tendría que quedarse sola con Lady Coin.  
- Lo siento, ¿estás molesta?

- Es tu deber... - el rubio abrazó a su esposa y la besó.

- Gale se quedará a cargo, no dudes en acudir a él si tienes dificultades. Regresare pronto. - Peeta se despidió.

Katniss decidió que una orgullosa inglesa como ella no podía quedarse auto-compadeciéndose en su cama, solo porque su marido tuvo que partir. Utilizaría a su favor el tiempo que su Peeta estuviera fuera. Le daría una grata sorpresa al regresar, porque en ese instante decidió que comenzaría con las mejoras del castillo.

Decidida y con nuevos ánimos, se levanto de la cama. Pronto tuvo organizado distintos grupos de trabajo. Todos estaban deseosos de servir a su nueva señora, por ello un gran número de gente comenzó a trabajar; un grupo se dedicaría a limpiar a fondo el castillo y las afueras de este. Mientras Katniss comenzó a escoger distintos tipos de material para la confección de manteles, cojines, estandartes que portarían los colores del clan... etc. Consiguió que los artesanos realizaran distintos adornos que colocaría en la sala. Además de encargarle a uno de ellos una tarea especial. Esperaba que ha Peeta le gustara.

La había hablado con Gale y este le comunicó que su marido se tardaría cerca de una semana en regresar, el tiempo justo para realizar todos sus planes.

Estuvo muy ocupada durante el día, por eso no se había topado con Lady Coin, lo que internamente agradecía, pero a la hora de la cena sería inevitable. Katniss no quería estar sola con ella, por eso le pidió a Gale que los acompañara a ambos a cenar, más tarde agradecería a los cielos haberlo hecho.

Katniss estaba supervisando los detalles de cena cuando una criada se le acercó.

- Señora Katniss, ha llego el señor Marvel, hijo de Lady Coin.

La inglés se dirigió a la sala esperando que el hijo de Coin fuera más agradable que ella. Antes de entrar pudo oír parte de la conversación de madre e hijo.

- Peeta se ha casado, pero eso ya lo habíamos oído... es una chica bonita, pero eso pronto no importara.

- ¿Dijiste bonita? ¿Cuánto?

- ¡Marvel, espero que no seas tan estúpido para arruinarlo todo por una cara bonita!

- Cálmate madre, me comportaré.

- ¡Eso espero!

Katniss ingresó a la sala y pudo ver al hijo de Coin. Era un hombre feo, no había palabras amables para disfrazarlo. _Es tan alto como Peeta, pero sin su porte_, pensó la morena. Este se le había quedado mirando de una forma que le desagradó de inmediato.

- Lady Coin - saludó la morena.

- MacMellark, querida... Te presento a mi hijo Marvel. Creo que lo ha impresionado tu lindo rostro. - Coin miró a su hijo molesta.

Marvel había comenzado a observar a la morena apenas entró en la sala.

- Es placer conocerla, Katniss. - Marvel se levantó de su silla para saludar a la morena.

Ella hubiese querido decir lo mismo, pero solo se limito a saludarlo cortésmente y hacer una reverencia. Les pidió a ambos que pasaran al comedor, para poder servir la cena. Marvel siguió a la morena demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Lady Coin tomo asiento a la cabecera, tomando el lugar de Peeta. Esto molesto a Katniss, pero no dijo nada y tomo su lugar acostumbrado. Agradeció que Gale estuviera allí en ese momento y tomara el lugar a su izquierda de la mesa, impidiendo que Marvel se sentara a su lado. Este no había dejado de mirarle en ningún instante, su mirada era intensa y molesta.

Marvel intento llamar la atención de esta con absurdas historias, que Katniss pasaba por alto con sus finos modales, cambiando el tema a uno más interesante o haciéndole preguntas a Gale. Al terminar de cenar, la morena le solicitó a Gale que la acompañara, temiendo que Marvel se ofreciera a acompañarla. Se despidió de Lady Coin y su hijo.

- Harry me dijo que acudiera a ti ante cualquier dificultad. En este momento no me aqueja ningún problema, solo quiero pedirte que por favor me sigas acompañando en la cena.

- Sería un gran honor, señora.

- ¡Gracias, Gale! – La morena sonrió agradecida – No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, no quiero estar a solas con Lady Coin y mucho menos con su hijo.

El castaño asintió con compresión. Ambos se despidieron.

Subió a su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Algo en la mirada de Marvel no le gustaba para nada.

- Había algo extraño en esa conversación que escuche por casualidad... –Katniss se sentó en la cama y miro a través de la ventana. –Peeta… espero que tan solo tardes la semana que Gale me dijo, ni un día más. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, aqui les traigo capitulo nuevo, espero no haber tardado muchoooo. En fin... espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a todos que aun siguen la historia, lo valore mucho.**

**En fin... Gracias especialmente a: johana, Ane-Potter17, MarEverdeen, EllaCampbell, , anonima, cOshi, krystal-esmeralda, random person in wonderland, FromWineBullets, Debii Hale,Peeta LOVEEEEEEE, akatsuki84 y a todos aquellos lectores que siguen la historia y no comentan tambien les agradezco. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**pd. faltan 6 capitulos para que termine**

**pd2. Quejas comentarios sugerencias, reclamos y etc en un review =)**


	10. Capitulo 9 El Plan de Katniss

**Disclaimer**

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.  
La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood.**

***Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9. El plan de Katniss.**

Esa mañana se cumplían cinco días desde la partida de Peeta. Katniss extrañaba a su marido, pero continuaba trabajando incesantemente en sus labores de hermoseamiento del castillo. Por ello se levantaba muy temprano para comenzar a supervisar todas las tareas.

La morena inglesa intentaba permanecer solo el tiempo necesario ante la presencia de Lady Coin y su hijo, pero no siempre lograba librarse de ellos. La mujer la buscaba para atosigarla con sus quejas, mientras Marvel molestaba solo con su presencia.

Katniss había terminado de colocar el último de los nuevos estandartes, con la ayuda de los sirvientes, cuando Lady Coin ingresó al lugar donde estaba.

- Querida, ¿qué son estos? – preguntó la mujer, mientras señalaba los estandartes que colgaban de las paredes de la sala.

- Estandartes, Lady Co… MacMellark. - sonrió encantadora, para que no se notara su incomodidad - Portan los colores del clan, Lady.

- ¡Ah! Qué curioso, no lo parecían. – dijo la mujer. Después de aquello, salió de la habitación con su andar altivo.

La morena suspiró y negó con su cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrada a las palabras hirientes de la mujer. Los comentarios de ella siempre estaban llenos de descalificaciones, para lo que fuese que Katniss hiciera. Como cuando le molestaba el menú de las comidas o por los cambios que ella estaba realizando en el castillo, todo parecía fastidiarle. Ella solo le sonreía y escuchaba todas sus palabras, no dejaría que ella estropeara su sorpresa, pero lo que realmente hastiaba a la morena era Marvel, parecía que este la seguía a donde fuera. Siempre que se sentía observada estaba segura que era ese desagradable hombre que la miraba desde algún punto, pero él tampoco lograría incomodarle.

_¡No dejaré que este par me abata!_

Un par de horas después, Katniss continuaba en su labor. En este preciso momento se encontraba junto a algunos sirvientes, colocando los nuevos manteles y cojines en la sala de trofeos. En eso entró Coin, esta le pidió que hablara a solas con ella. Katniss, no pudiendo librarse de su solicitud, tuvo que pedirles a todos que se retiraran.

Una vez solas, ambas tomaron asiento, para poder charlar más cómodas.

- Usted dirá.

- Se rumorea, ya sabes, los sirvientes son tan indiscretos… – Coin sonrió - Como te decía, se rumorea que te ibas a casar con Snow, querida, ¿es cierto?

- Si, yo fui prometida a él por mis padres, pero yo recordé que me había comprometido con Peeta hace mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso antes de que mis padres fijaran el compromiso con Lord Snow.  
- Entiendo... He oído que Snow está furioso por ello. Se sintió engañado y le ha exigido al Barón, tu padre, que le entregue a otro de sus hijos a cambio tuyo.

- Yo era la última de mis hermanos en edad de casadera, los demás ya están comprometidos o desposados. Esa petición no puede llevarse a cabo.

- Pero tienes una hermana pequeña, ¿no es verdad?

- ¡Si, pero ella no está en edad de casarse!

- Tranquilízate cariño, solo digo lo que escuché. – La morena se levantó - Me retiro para que continúes con tu... – Coin hizo una mueca despectiva - trabajo. - la mujer salió de la sala sonriendo.

Katniss enseguida pensó que debía hacer algo por su hermana.

_¿Mi padre será capaz de entregar a mí hermana a Snow? Tal vez si... _

A ella la habían enviado contra su voluntad, por los suntuosos regalos que ese hombre envió a su casa. Quizás su padre lo hiciera por no perder la alianza que formaría con Snow.

_¡No lo permitiré! Mi hermana no se casará con ese hombre._

Debía idear algo rápido. Llevo sus manos hasta el cuello, masajeándolo y en ese momento se topó con el cordón que sostenía su medallón, siguió el cordón con los dedos hasta tomar el medallón entre sus manos.

_¡El medallón! ¡Eso es! _

Tendría que actuar rápido, por lo que buscó con que escribir una nota. Cuando esta estuvo terminada y sellada, buscó a alguien dispuesto a llevarla hasta la abadía, confiaba en recibir ayuda del padre Flavius. De inmediato comenzó a rezar, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a su hermana de las garras de Snow.

Su plan era sencillo, el padre Flavius iría hasta el castillo de los Everdeen, en tierras inglesas, y se presentaría frente a su hermana. El presbítero le entregaría su medallón, señal inequívoca de que era Katniss quien enviaba al padre, él le daría su mensaje y su hermana se libraría de casarse con ese monstruo. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara como ella pensaba.

Regresó a su trabajo, mientras elevaba una nueva plegaría por su hermana.

Durante la tarde, Katniss pudo recoger el regalo especial que había mandado hacer para Peeta. Al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo observó detenidamente y notó que era exactamente como lo había pedido, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.  
- ¡Owen, gracias! Lo hiciste tal y como lo pedí.

- De nada, Señora, me honró al escogerme para este trabajo.

- ¡Gracias! Tal vez en el futuro te encargue otro… - _Eso espero y deseo_. La morena tenía una gran sonrisa. Tomó el objeto y lo guardó en la pequeña bolsa que colgaba atada a su cadera.

La cena, aquella noche, transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque los pensamientos de Katniss estaban con su hermana y con Peeta, permaneció atenta a las conversaciones que fluían en la mesa entre los comensales. Después de todo debía desempeñar su papel de anfitriona.

La mayoría de los temas de los que se hablaban eran de anécdotas del pasado del clan. En un momento, Gale comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido el día del ataque al clan MacMellark.  
- Fuimos tomados por sorpresa. Todos los guerreros del clan intentaron contener a los atacantes, pero eran demasiados y la batalla se convirtió en una masacre. - Gale guardó silencio - Mis padres murieron aquel día... Peeta nos salvo a Finnick, al viejo Seneca y a mí de morir aquel día funesto. Nuestro Señor, Peter MacMellark, había muerto, pero Peeta era nuestro nuevo Señor y a él le debíamos nuestra lealtad. A Finnick y a mí nos arrastro hasta un lugar seguro y luego de asegurarse de ocultarnos, fue en busca del Señor Haymitch.

- ¿Cuantos años tenían en aquella época? - preguntó Katniss.

- No recuerdo, tal vez nueve o diez... Debo admitir que sentí mucho miedo, pero Peeta nos infundió valor y nos envió ayuda tal como había prometido. La señora Johanna cuidó de nosotros por muchos días, hasta que nos restablecimos por completo.

Lady Coin pareció emocionarse durante el relato. La morena supuso que recordó a su marido muerto. Katniss pensó en Peeta, este se vio obligado a ser valiente, debió luchar y vivir con un gran dolor. Agradeció a Gale por contarle parte de su pasado, con esa información podría acercarse más a su marido y ayudarlo a curar las heridas de su corazón.

Después de terminar la cenar, Katniss subía los primeros peldaños de las escaleras, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo izquierdo. Por supuesto, era Marvel.  
- ¿Qué quiere? ¡Suélteme, no se atreva a tocarme!

- Solo quiero hablar contigo, bonita. Siempre estás muy ocupada para prestarme atención. - habló el hombre, sin soltar su brazo.

- Lo estoy, porque soy la señora de este castillo y debo preocuparme de cada detalle en ausencia de mi marido. – Katniss miró duramente a Marvel. – Además, espero con ansias el regreso de Peeta.

Marvel rió.  
- Tal vez yo pueda consolarte mientras él regresa.

El hombre tiro del brazo de la morena, intentando acércala a su cuerpo, pero Katniss, previendo lo que este haría, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que la soltara y cayera sentada en el piso.

- ¡No se me vuelva a acercar! No solo soy una chica bonita… sé defenderme sola. ¡Si vuelve a intentarlo, le pediré a Gale que lo expulse del castillo! Espero que lo haya entendido. ¡Buenas Noches!

Katniss comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, aunque estaba muy nerviosa, no se derrumbó hasta estar segura en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra ella, resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

- ¡Yo sabía que este tipo tenía intenciones turbias conmigo, pero yo no soy una chiquilla asustada que pueda arrinconarse en el primer lugar oscuro! – gritó Katniss. Respiró varias veces y se levantó más tranquila.- Deberé tener más cuidado con él... – se acercó hasta la ventana y miró en dirección a las tierras de Chaff - ¡Peeta, regresa pronto! – la joven soltó un suspiro y se quedo observando la luna por un par de minutos. Cuando comenzó a sentir frío, se decidió a acostarse.

Esa noche, Katniss no pudo dormir hasta el amanecer. Tenía mucho en que pensar, sobre todo en ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que se había instalado en su pecho desde la llegada de Lady Coin y su desagradable hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por los errores pero... ando de prisa, mañana tengo practica y aunque ya salí de vacaciones aun tengo practica, creo que solo es por este sábado, en fin... Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a los reviews y favoritos, a todos aquellos que lo leen.**

**Quejas sugerencias y más en un review :D**

**Pd. Los que tengan vacaciones felices vacaciones**


	11. Capitulo 10 El Plan de Marvel

**Disclaimer**

Ninguno de los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.

La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood.**

***Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.**

**10. La Traición de Marvel.**

Katniss se levantó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, no había pasado buena noche, aunque al despertar no se sentía tan apesadumbrada como se encontraba al irse a dormir o más bien al intentar dormir.

Comenzó con sus labores habituales y, minutos después de terminar el primero de ellos, se encontró con Gale en las puertas del castillo.  
- Buen día, señora Katniss.

- Buen día, Gale. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Señora, venía a informarle que Marvel partió en la madrugada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido? – la morena se mostró sorprendida.

- Si mi señora, salió de aquí con los dos hombres que formaban su escolta.

- Extraño... - murmuró para sí Katniss - Gracias por informarme, Gale.

- Estoy para servirle, señora. – el castaño realizó una pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

Katniss se quedó unos minutos en la entrada del castillo.

_Debería sentirme más tranquila, la partida de Marvel era lo mejor que podía ocurrir, pero me siento preocupada… como si algo no estuviera bien._ – Katniss llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, sintiendo como ese sentimiento perturbador lo oprimía.

Sin querer darle mayor importancia, decidió dejar sus preocupaciones para más tarde, su marido podría volver en dos o tres días y aun quedaban detalles por terminar y cada detalle debía estar perfecto para el momento del arribo de Peeta.

El castillo relucía con los cambios hechos por la morena. Esta se encontraba muy orgullosa de su trabajo. Deseaba que Peeta volviera pronto para enseñarle su labor, poder darle su regalo especial y, sobre todo poder abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo a su lado... Una gran sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la joven ante ese pensamiento.

Durante la tarde, Lady Coin le comentó a Katniss que ella también partiría dentro de unos días.

- Ahora que Marvel se ha marchado, creo que yo también debo partir. – dijo la mujer.

- Siento que su visita haya sido tan corta, Lady MacMellark. ¿Esperará a mi marido para después partir?

- Si, lo haré. Me acongoja que Peeta no pudiese ver a Marvel, pero tal vez podamos hacer una visita más adelante.

- Siempre será bien recibida, Lady MacMellark.

Katniss agradeció a sus padres internamente por la rigurosa educación recibida. Si no hubiese sido por ello, se hubiese ahogado diciendo tantas palabras de buena crianza y con una sonrisa en su rostro a la desagradable mujer. La morena realmente esperaba que la señora horrible, Lady Coin no volviera a pisar jamás las tierras MacMellark, una vez que se fuese.

Durante ese mismo día, un mensajero trajo noticias de Peeta. El viejo Chaff había muerto como lo habían previsto y pronto sería designado un sucesor. El encargado de esta tarea sería el juez de paz, Haymitch Abernathy. El emisario le había dado el mensaje a Katniss y a Gale. La señora del castillo no había podido disimular su agitación al escuchar las noticias de Peeta.  
- Gale, eso quiere decir... ¿Qué tendré a mi Peeta devuelta pronto? - preguntó con ansiedad Katniss.

Gale sonrió.  
- Si, señora. Peeta volverá posiblemente mañana o pasado. Solo deberán dejar algunos hombres para que protejan el lugar, mientras el señor Haymitch toma la decisión de quien será el nuevo señor del clan Chaff.

Katniss sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta del castaño, su rostro reflejaba la felicidad de saber que su marido regresaría pronto.

- Me alegro que los cambios estén listos. Debo agradecerles a todos los que han ayudado para conseguir tan buenos resultados. Gale… has visto la sala, ¿Qué te parece? Quiero la verdad.

- Señora, no recuerdo que el salón se hubiese visto mejor que ahora. Éste siempre fue un lugar tosco. Somos hombres de guerra y solo nos preocupaba que el castillo fuera una fortaleza impenetrable, pero ahora no es solo una gran fortaleza, también es un lugar agradable en el cual permanecer.

- Gracias. Estoy segura que Peeta estará contento.

Parecía que todo mejoraba para Katniss, pero entonces…

_¿Por qué ese oscuro presentimiento no deja de molestarme?_ Nuevamente, Katniss alejó los pensamientos funestos. No podía dejarse abatir solo por un presentimiento, sin importar cual angustiante era este.  
La morena subió hasta su habitación, faltaban algunas horas para la cena. Necesitaba refrescarse y tomar un descanso de su ajetreado día. Se encontraba observando el paisaje a través de su ventana cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba y el seguro de esta que era corrido. Al voltearse sintió de inmediato como esa fuerte opresión que estaba instalada en su pecho se acrecentaba enormemente… porque apoyado contra la puerta se encontraba Marvel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Decidí regresar.

Katniss era orgullosa, pero como toda gran mujer, sabe cuándo debe pedir ayuda. Por ello gritó por la ventana llamando a Gale, no sabía si este la había escuchado, pero estaba segura que alguien vendría pronto en su auxilio.

Marvel se acercaba a ella como un depredador a su presa. La morena no tuvo otro instinto que tomar el puñal que mantenía en su cinto.

- ¡Si te acercas no respondo!

El hombre solo rió antes de abalanzarse contra Katniss y ésta reaccionó de inmediato, enterrando la afilada hoja de metal en el hombro de Marvel, quien lanzó un estridente grito de dolor.  
- ¡Maldita inglés!- gruñó.

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada desde afuera. Marvel, herido, se apoyó en la ventana.

- Estás perdido, vienen en mi ayuda - la respiración de la morena era agitada.

- No te dejare salir tan fácil de ésta, bonita. ¡Me las voy a cobrar!

En un rápido movimiento, Marvel tiro de Katniss para acercarla hasta su cuerpo, pero esta comenzó a forcejear con él. La morena lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y Marvel retrocedió golpeándose contra el marco de la ventana, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Gale y otros dos guerreros entraron en el momento en que Marvel caía por la ventana. El castaño se apresuró hasta la ventana y pudo ver el cuerpo del hijo de Coin en el patio.

- Seguramente el mal nacido se partió el cuello… - murmuro para sí.

Katniss estaba sentada en el suelo, con una clara expresión de miedo en su rostro.

- ¡¿Señora, está bien?!

- Yo no quería matarlo... solo quería...

Gale abrazó a la morena, intentando reconfortarla.

- Esta bien señora, todo está bien. _Ese_ recibió lo que merecía.

- Lo mate…

- Se defendió Señora, ese traicionó la confianza dada y merecía este castigo. Si no hubiese sido usted, hubiese sido uno de nosotros.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a la castillo de Haymitch? - los ojos de Katniss estaban repletos de lagrimas.

- Si, señora.

Se preparó rápidamente la partida de Katniss. Gale llevaría a su señora en su caballo, la joven estaba sumamente conmocionada para intentar hacer el viaje por sí misma a caballo.

Antes de partir, dejó órdenes para que Lady Coin fuera expulsada de las tierras del clan MacMellark y para que se llevara consigo el cuerpo de su hijo. Peeta aprobaría sus medidas, estaba seguro de ello. También envió un mensajero para que el rubio se reuniera con ellos en las tierras de Haymitch.

Gale estaba seguro que, cuando su amigo se entera de lo ocurrido, se desataría una furia en él que nadie podría calmar, hasta que Peeta cobrase venganza por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, yo de vuelta y aquí el capitulo de esta historia, perdón por la tardanza pero empecé con mis practicas, luego temporada de exámenes y hasta ahorita tengo tiempo para subir la historia.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y a los que comentan.**

**Saludos y buen inicio de fin de semana =)**

**pd. Duda, comentarios, quejas, demandas y etc por inbox! **


	12. Capitulo 11 La Venganza

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.

La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood.**

***Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre**

**11. La Venganza.**

El señor del clan MacMellark regresaba a su castillo después de varios días de ausencia, anhelaba volver a ver a su esposa. Su amada Ángel. Cabalgaba su corcel negro a gran velocidad, esperado poder llegar a su hogar antes de la cena. Se encontrara ansioso por retornar, lo que no significaba que perdiera su concentración y, como buen guerrero, vigilaba el camino.

Un extraño hecho hizo que Peeta y sus acompañantes se detuvieran. Todos guardaron silencio y se ocultaron entre la espesura de los árboles. Había un contingente de soldados, soldados del Clan Snow, Peeta pudo reconocer los colores del clan de su enemigo. Además, pudo reconocer al mismo Snow entre los guerreros, minutos después, otro grupo más pequeño se acercaba hasta ellos, Snow desmontó para recibir a una mujer que bajaba de su caballo.

Peeta, no con poca sorpresa, reconoció a la mujer.

¡Es Coin! ¿Qué diablos hace con Snow?

El rubio examinó a los escoltas de Coin y pudo notar que uno de los caballos llevaba un cuerpo amortajado sobre su lomo.

¿Quién habrá muerto?

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y su urgencia por regresar a casa aumentó. Les ordenó a sus hombres retomar su marcha a toda prisa. Peeta y sus hombres no alcanzaron a llegar al castillo, porque fueron intersecados por el mensajero enviado por Gale.

Peeta entendió todo al recibir el mensaje.

Coin era una traidora y el cuerpo amortajado era de Marvel, el muy maldito se había atrevido a tocar a su esposa. Un grito de pura furia salió de su garganta, antes de cabalgar en dirección a las tierras de Haymitch.

Katniss se encontraba dormida. Johanna, que conocía de hierbas curativas, había logrado convencer a la morena para que bebiera una infusión que la ayudó a dormir. Cuando había llegado al castillo, se encontraba muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, pero para Johanna fue evidente que la joven podría romperse en cualquier minuto.

Al arribo de Gale a las tierras Haymitch, este ya se encontraba en su castillo y fue informado de todo lo acontecido. Él esperaba la llegada de su hermano en cualquier minuto.

No fue decepcionado, porque el rubio entro hecho una furia al castillo. Haymitch pudo ver como el rostro de Peeta parecía transformado por la rabia.

- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? - prácticamente rugió.

- Duerme ahora, ella está bien. Debes tranquilizarte antes de verla, Peeta. Si entras a la habitación con esa actitud, solo lograrás ponerla más nerviosa. – Haymitch coloco una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Peeta. - No recibió mucho daño, solo algunos golpes. La chica es fuerte y se defendió del mal nacido de Marvel.

Peeta, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, intentó tranquilizarse respirando lentamente. Antes de poder subir a ver a su esposa, tenía que informar a Haymitch de su descubrimiento.  
- Coin es una traidora al clan MacMellark, la vi reunirse con Snow en el bosque.

Haymitch asintió, comprendiendo que la llama de la venganza había sido reavivada en el interior de Peeta. Luego el rubio subió las escalares y dirigió sus pasos a la habitación en la que estaba su esposa. Johanna se encontraba sentada junto a la cama de la morena, velando su descanso.

- Katniss...

- Esta dormida, Peeta. Ella está bien, no debes preocuparte.

Johanna se levantó y se acercó para abrazar al rubio como cuando este era pequeño, Peeta se dejo abrazar, recordando como la esposa de su hermano había cuidado de él. Se separó de Johanna, se acercó hasta la cama y tomó una de las manos de su esposa que dormía tranquilamente, gracias a la infusión de hierbas.

Katniss tenía un feo moretón en su rostro y también algunas marcas en sus brazos. Sintió furia, rabia y también dolor. Le había fallado a su ángel, no había estado allí para cuidarla. Acarició su cabeza y retiró algunos cabellos de su frente, antes de depositar un beso.

- Cuida de ella, Johanna.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿A dónde vas, Peeta?- frunció el ceño.

- Es tiempo de que mi padre sea vengado. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a arrebatarme lo que me pertenece.

Peeta bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de armas de Haymitch. Una vez dentro, descolgó la espada de su padre y apretó la empuñadura de esta, recordando las palabras de Peter, su padre.

Al voltearse vio a Haymitch en la puerta.  
- No me detendrás esta vez, hermano. - dijo seriamente.

- No pensaba detenerte Peeta, Peter era mi amigo. Iré contigo.

Haymitch organizó una partida de hombres. Peeta, Gale y él estaban a la cabeza de los soldados, cada uno tenía sus motivos, pero todos perseguían el mismo objetivo. Destruir a Snow.

Inconsciente a todo, Snow se encontraba en la sala de su castillo, junto a Lady Coin.

- ¡Esa maldita ingles mato a mi hijo! ¡Exijo que lo vengues! - gritó la mujer.

- Tu hijo murió por su estupidez, mujer. El muy imbécil hecho todo a perder. – Respondió Snow – Además, si alguien va a quedarse con esa chica inglesa, seré yo.

- ¡Debes respetar nuestro trato!

- Ya no existe el trato, mujer. Yo iba a poner a tu estúpido hijo como cabeza del clan MacMellark, una vez que nos deshiciéramos del molesto hijo de Peter y de su hermanito Haymitch, - dijo el hombre con burla - pero tu hijo quiso pasarse de listo. Él sabía que la muchacha inglés me pertenecía. Jugo... perdió y pago con su vida.

- Eres un...

Coin intento acercarse a Snow para darle una bofetada, pero en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió estrepitosamente.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Jamás tendrás a mi esposa! - gritó Peeta, que había oído la conversación.

Snow se levantó de su silla y, tomando su espada, miró al rubio.

- Me quedare con ella, una vez que mueras. - sonrió con burla - ¡Me ahorras trabajo chiquillo, pensaba matarte en tus tierras, como a tu padre... pero si insistes!

Se abalanzó contra Peeta, preparado para el combate. El rubio había practicado durante años para matar al asesino de su padre y no iba a dejarse abatir. Peeta superaba a Snow en fuerza y habilidad. En el momento en que parecía todo perdido para su enemigo, éste tomó a Coin, que permanecía mirando el combate.

- ¡Si te acercas la mato! – Snow colocó su espada en el cuello de la morena.

- ¡Mátala, esa mujer traicionó a mi clan! – gruñó el menor.

- ¡Pero Peeta! Soy tu... - replicó asustada Lady Coin.

- ¡No eras nada! - interrumpió el rubio - ¡Eres una arpía, traicionaste al clan y la memoria de mi padre!

Snow, viendo que la mujer no le servía de nada, la atravesó con su espada sin ninguna contemplación, para luego lanzarla contra su adversario. Creyendo que esto distraerá lo suficiente a Peeta intentó huir, pero este lo alcanzó y lo volteó para mirarlo a la cara.

- Jamás mataré a un hombre por la espalda, como tú lo hiciste con mi padre.

Sin un momento de duda, Peeta atravesó la espada de su padre en el cuerpo del hombre que había destruido a su clan hace años atrás.

Snow cayó muerto al piso.

Haymitch había observado toda la batalla desde la puerta. La venganza era de Peeta, él no hubiese intervenido, excepto que hubiese sido muy necesario.

- Peter… debes estar orgulloso, tu hijo te ha vengado. Por fin ha terminado.

Desde ese momento Peter MacMellark podría descansar en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza, se que muchas o muchos de aqui me quieren matar por a ver dejado la historia abandonada, pero es que la uni y las prácticas absorben de una manera impresionante, pero como les dije no pienso abandonar esta historia y las que me quedan por subir. **

**Espero y les guste el capitulo y ya saben quejas, comentarios, demandas, amenazas de muerte un review! SAludos a todos y en verdad disculpenme, prometo subir el sig. capitulo este sabado o domingo va?**

**Exito en todo lo que hagan!**


	13. Capitulo 12 La Familia

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.

La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood.**

***Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.**

**12. La familia.**

Al despertar, Katniss se sintió muy inquieta, Johanna le había informado que su marido había estado junto a ella mientras dormía, pero que éste había salido rumbo al castillo de Snow, solo minutos después de asegurarse que estuviera bien.

En esos momentos la morena intentaba no salir corriendo del castillo en busca de Peeta.

Katniss estaba dando vueltas sin sentido a través de su habitación, cuando entró por la puerta una chica que la atrapó en un efusivo abrazo, deteniendo sus pasos sin sentido.

- ¡Hermana! - la chica de cabello castaño la miraba sonriente.

- ¡Madge! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿El padre Flavius te trajo sin problemas?

- Estoy muy bien, Katniss.

Johanna también entro al lugar con la pequeña Éire en brazos.

- Sabía que te alegraría ver a tu hermana y que calmaría un poco tus ansias.

- Gracias. Me alegra ver a mi hermana, pero la preocupación esta aquí. – la morena llevo una mano a su corazón.

- Lo sé. También estoy casada con un guerrero. - Johanna sonrió con compresión.

.- Bueno, yo sé como distraerte de tus preocupaciones Katniss... Déjenme que les cuente mi aventura. - dijo la chica.

Katniss sonrió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Johanna. Éire estiró sus brazos a la morena y esta, encantada, la sentó sobre sus piernas.

- El Padre Flavius llegó al castillo de padre hace algunos días, solicitó una audiencia conmigo y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía tu medallón... ¡Tú medallón!- chilló, recordando el objeto. Madge busco en su bolso y le entrego el medallón del sinsajo a su hermana.- Continúo… fue entonces me pidió que confiara en él y siguiera sus instrucciones. El padre me relató todo sobre Snow, que él quería casarse conmigo e intentaría llevarme de cualquier manera. - la chica hizo un gesto de desagrado - Me entregó una sotana y, luego de vestirme con ella, salimos del castillo. ¡Fue muy emocionante! – Madge estaba muy excitada con su relato. - Le dejé una nota a mi madre y partimos a la abadía. Estuve unos días allí y hoy el padre me trajo hasta la casa del Señor Haymitch. Llegué hace una hora, pero tú estabas dormida. La Señora Johanna me hizo compañía mientras despertabas.- La hermana de Katniss terminó el relato con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ooooh! - exclamó la pequeña Éire, que sonreía desde los brazos de la morena.

La castaña le sonrió a la pequeña.  
- ¿Sabes hermana…? Mi madre se mostró muy complacida cuando supo que te habías escapado con aquel hombre, tu actual marido. - ella comenzó a reír.

- ¡Peeta! Espero que este bien. – Katniss no pudo evitar poner en palabras su preocupación.

- No te preocupes, Katniss. Haymitch está con él y no permitirá que le ocurra algo malo. - aseguro Johanna.

Horas más tarde, Madge estaba ubicada cerca de la ventana. Observando el paisaje, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se volteo para mirar a Katniss.  
- Dime, hermana... ¿Cómo es tu marido?

- Pues... - suspiro - Es alto y guapo.

- Más datos, cariño. - exigió la chica.

- No seas impaciente... Alto, guapo, con el cabello rubio bastante largo. Tiene los ojos azules más hermoso que hayas visto en tu vida, con esa mirada tan dulce, pero tan fuerte...

- ¡Ya entendí! - interrumpió Madge - Estás perdidamente enamorada de él. -la chica sonrió - Entonces me imagino que te alegrará saber que acaba de desmontar de su caballo.

Katniss miro a su hermana con sorpresa. Colocó a la pequeña Éire sobre las piernas de Johanna, antes de salir corriendo por escaleras. Justo en ese momento, Haymitch, Gale y Peeta entraban a la estancia y el rubio vio a su esposa bajando por las escaleras. Katniss corrió hasta él y se abrazó a su marido.

- ¡Peeta, estaba muy preocupada! ¿Estás bien? – La morena tomo el rostro de su marido para observarlo y hacer una rápida revisión en busca de posibles lecciones.

- Estoy bien mi ángel y siento no haber estado contigo. No pude protegerte.

- No debes sentirte culpable. Además, yo sé defenderme. - Katniss sonrió.

Peeta besó a su esposa. Ahora podrían comenzar un nuevo futuro juntos, sin las sombras del pasado.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, se presentó a los recién llegados a Lady Madge, la hermana de Katniss. Para gran felicidad de esta, ella pudo volver a relatar la manera en la que llegó al castillo de Haymitch.

- Fue toda una aventura y, antes que preguntes Katniss querida, te informo que desde la abadía envié un mensaje a Cato para que viniera por mí.  
- Cato es mi hermano mayor. - aclaró la morena a los presentes.

- Un inglés en tierras de las Highlands. - dijo Gale.

Haymitch, Peeta y él intercambiaron miradas, esperaban que no hubiese problemas.

Mas tarde, Katniss le solicitó a Peeta que se quedaran esa noche en la casa de Haymitch. Posiblemente, al día siguiente, Cato vendría por Madge y ella quería ver a su hermano mayor y su esposo accedió casi de inmediato, no pudiendo negarse, aunque el hermano de su esposa fuese un _noble soldadito_ ingles.

Cato llego cerca del mediodía. Lo acompañaba un gran contingente de soldados, los cuales no eran un gran obstáculo para los guerreros de las Highlands, acostumbrados luchar en desventaja podrían, si lo quisieran, deshacerse con gran facilidad de todos los soldados. El caballero inglés vestía su reluciente armadura. Su cabello era oscuro como el Katniss, era alto, pero no tanto como Peeta.

Haymitch le dio la bienvenida con cierto recelo… ¡Era un inglés! ¡Un caballero inglés en sus tierras…! pero Johanna que tomaba su brazo y la sonrisa de su pequeño hijo que estaba en sus brazos, impedirían cualquier desastre.

Cato se reunió con Katniss y Madge en el centro del patio de armas.

- Katniss, me alegra saber que estás bien. Nuestro padre te envía su bendición y también te pide que lo perdones, él no sabía que aquel hombre era tan cruel. Y quiero que les quede claro que padre no hubiese enviado a Madge con él.

- Cato, gracias por traerme este importante mensaje de nuestro padre. Espero poder visitarlos algún día.

Katniss y su hermano se abrazaron.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte con estos salvajes? - preguntó Henry en voz baja, mirando de soslayo a los guerreros.

La morena volteo para mirar a su esposo, que permanecía junto a Haymitch y Gale.

- Si Henry, este es mi lugar.

Su hermano asintió.

- Madge… debemos partir.

La chica se acercó hasta Peeta.

- Me alegró mucho haber conocido al marido de mi hermana, espero que cuides de ella… sino me enojaré mucho.  
La chica le dio un abrazo, sorprendiéndole.

- Señora Johanna, fue un placer conocerle, a ti también Éire.- sonrió a la pequeña.- Señor Haymitch, gracias por su hospitalidad.- Madge hizo una reverencia.- Espero que algún día me visiten en Inglaterra. Aun falta para casarme, así que permaneceré en casa de mis padres un par de años. Además, necesito un marido que esté dispuesto a soportarme y eso tomara tiempo.- sonrió con malicia y miró como su hermano montaba su caballo.- Ya debo marcharme o Cato se enojará.

La chica regresó junto a sus hermanos.

- ¿Sabes, Gale…? Deberías aceptar su invitación e ir a visitarla. - dijo Peeta muy risueño.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el castaño confundido.

- ¡Ya es tiempo de que te cases, amigo!

Peeta comenzó a reír ante la turbación del castaño. Aunque la idea de su señor no le pareció absurda. Él necesitaba una esposa y Madge le había parecido muy bonita.

-

Katniss y Peeta partieron a las tierras MacMellark después de la partida de Cato y Madge. La morena montaba junto al rubio.

- Me alegró ver a mis hermanos. Ellos son mi familia.

- Yo soy tu familia. - replicó Peeta.

- Si, tontito. Tú eres mi familia, el hombre que amo, mío.- guiño un ojo. El rubio sonrió.- ¿Sabes…? Tengo unas cuantas sorpresas para ti en el castillo.

- ¿Si…?

- Si, muchas sorpresas, pero tengo una conmigo.

Peeta detuvo su caballo y Katniss sacó su medallón que estaba oculto por sus ropas.

- Este medallón me identifica. Escuchaste el relato de mi hermana, mi familia lo utiliza para pedir ayuda. Yo quiero comenzar esta tradición en 'mi familia'.- La morena busco en su bolso. Saco un medallón idéntico al suyo, pero la figura de este era una jaula de noche.- Este es tu medallón, lo mandé a tallar para ti y espero algún día mandar a tallar algunos para nuestros hijos.

Peeta tomó el medallón entre sus manos, ese trozo de madera tenía un gran significado.

- Gracias.

La morena se abrazo a su marido y busco la boca de Peeta, uniéndose en un beso que ambos deseaban. Segundos después, retomaron la cabalgata que los llevaría hasta su hogar. Lugar en el cual comenzarían su nueva vida juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Hola y aqui estoy de vuelta, lo prometido es deuda, el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y antes de que se me olvide... **

**Solo faltan dos capítulos para que termine esta historia, asi que... como solo faltan dos y aun tengo muchas historias que adaptar, les pondre algunas de las que tengo para que elijan cual quieren que adapte primero ¿les parece? **

**y estas son algunas de las que tengo, de acuerdo a como votaron en la historia que termine(historia de amor) quedaron o eligieron asi...**

** En primer lugar "EL CAMPAMENTO" (ADAPTACIÓN): Peeta y Katniss se van de campamento con sus amigos. Lo que no sabe Peeta, es que descubrirá un sentimiento que ha estado oculto durante 15 años. Claro eso si... Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde!.**

**seguida por, EL AMOR ES MÁS FUERTE (ADAPTACIÓN): Pasaron cinco años de lo que fue la mejor época de sus vidas. El destino los reencontrará cara a cara, y entonces tendrán que decidir si el rencor o el amor que se tuvieron y todavía sienten, es más fuerte...**

**después, EL TRATO (ADAPTACIÓN): Mediante un trato en común, Peeta y Katniss lograrán sus objetivos... Pero quizás, no sean los que establecieron desde un principio...**

**y por último "CHANTAJE A UNA ESPOSA" (ADAPTACIÓN) Peeta Mellark era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero para obtener el complejo hotelero que deseaba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa!**

**Aun pueden decidir cual de estas historias quieren que ocupe el lugar de esta historia =)**

**Y gracias por tu comentario Johana me animo mucho =) y espero y te guste este capitulo. Saludos a todos y nos vemos el viernes =)**


	14. Capitulo 13 El Constante Cambio

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.

La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood.**

***Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.**

**13.- El constante cambio.**

Han transcurrido dos meses desde la muerte de Snow. Peeta, libre del odio que debió albergar durante años para concretar su venganza, comenzó una nueva etapa de su vida junto a su esposa. Muchas cosas cambiaron durante esos meses y muchas otras cambiarían en el futuro, porque lo único realmente constante parece ser el cambio.

Finnick había sido designado por Haymitch como el nuevo jefe del clan Chaff. Dejó su clan con gran pesar, pero ahora en adelante tendría su podría gente por la que preocuparse.

Katniss y Peeta se encontraban cerca de un arroyo que cruzaba las tierras MacMellark. Habían pasado gran parte del día a las orillas del agua, disfrutando la brisa fresca y el sol.

Comieron sobre una manta, disfrutando de su compañía mutua, ya fuera en silencio o platicando. Lo importante es que estaban juntos.

- Es una lástima que Finnick tuviera que irse, pero será un gran líder de clan. - dijo el rubio.

- Yo también lo creo.- asintió sin mirarlo.

- Gale también partirá pronto.

- ¿Gale se va?- preguntó Katniss con curiosidad, esta vez buscando los ojos azules.

- Él se hará cargo del clan de su tío. Cole ya es muy anciano y necesita que Gale tome el mando de su gente. Además, mi amigo contraerá pronto matrimonio.

Una gran sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de Peeta.

- ¿Gale se casará?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Con quién? No le conozco prometida…

- Con una Lady, con una chica inglesa.

Katniss observo a su marido con ojo crítico. Algo en su sonrisa le parecía sospechoso.

- ¿La conozco?

- Si… Lady Madge es su nombre.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende…? – la morena negó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Peeta rió y beso a su esposa antes de hablar.

- Gale aceptó la invitación que tu hermana extendió cuando estuvo en el castillo de Haymitch e hizo una visita a casa de tus padres hace dos mes. Al parecer, tu madre quedó encantada con Gale, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que lo esperaba ver prontamente. Mi querido amigo tomo la palabra y ha regresado en algunas oportunidades y por fin logró el beneplácito de tus padres y él de tu hermana, para comprometerse con ella.

- Pensé que la tradición era robarse a al futura esposa. - dijo Katniss con una sonrisa - Los que nos lleva a...- mordió su labio inferior.- Quiero saber porque te casaste conmigo, porque no creo que fuese por la proposición de matrimonio de una pequeña niña inglesa. ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de Peeta se esfumo y su rostro se colocó serio.

- Katniss, tu sabes que eres mi ángel y te amo.

- Si, lo sé.

- Bueno… - suspiró - Mi hermano Haymitch me ordenó parar las hostilidades contra Snow. Tuve que aceptar su orden, a regañadientes, por lo que decidí hacer una última incursión contra él. Fue cuando me enteré que Snow se había comprometido con una inglesa y tomé la decisión de robarle a la novia y casarme con ella. No fue hasta un día antes de tu llegada que supe que eras tú y, aunque no me creas, en todos estos años no pude olvidar a la pequeña inglesa cubierta de barro que ocultaba entre sus ropas a un lechón. - Peeta sonrió - Tampoco olvidaba tu proposición de matrimonio, que como sabrás me fue muy útil. ¿Estás molesta?

El rubio elevo una plegaria por si acaso.

- Debería... - dijo la morena muy seria - pero ya que soy tu ángel, me amas y consientes mucho, te perdono.- Katniss sonrió ampliamente y se abrazo a su marido.- Y como hoy parece ser un día de sorpresas, yo también tengo una para ti.- Katniss le entregó un medallón a Peeta. Uno idéntico al suyo y al de su marido, pero este no tenía ningún tallado en el. El rubio la miro con curiosidad.- Una vez te dije que comenzaría la tradición del medallón en mi familia. Como verás, este no tiene nada en el, pero es porque creo que deberemos esperar que el bebé nazca para saber que será qué lo represente.

La morena sonrió luminosamente y llevó la mano en la cual Peeta sostenía el medallón hasta su vientre.  
- Tú, yo... ¿Vamos a ser padres?

- Si tontito, pensé que eras un guerrero astuto.

Peeta abrazó a su esposa y con una gran sonrisa beso sus labios, envuelto en una profunda alegría.

-Hace un tiempo comencé a sentirme extraña, por eso consulté con Johanna cuando la visitamos hace una semana y ella, con una gran sonrisa, me confirmó mis sospechas. – explicó la morena. - Johanna me prometió que me asistirá en el parto.- agregó con ansiedad.

- Gracias Katniss, esta sorpresa supera a todas las demás. – El rubio abrazo a su esposa durante largos minutos - Ahora volvamos al castillo, tendremos que cabalgar despacio. Tampoco puedes hacer esfuerzos...

- Peeta voy a tener un bebe, no estoy muriendo.

Pero su marido parecía no escucharle, muy ocupado enumerando todo lo que él creía que su esposa no podría hacer durante la espera. Sería una dulce espera para ambos, pero para Katniss a veces seria una molestia gracias a los excesivos cuidados de Peeta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La Boda de Gale y Madge se llevó a cabo en la abadía en la cual se había refugiado la castaña. Al ser este un lugar sagrado, evitaría que cualquiera de los invitados a la ceremonia olvidara que estaban en una boda y no en una batalla.

Gale y su nueva esposa vivirían el castillo del clan Hawthorne. El tío de Gale le había entregado sus tierras hace algunos meses atrás y el castaño ya ejercía como el jefe del clan.

- Felicidades hermana, espero que tengas una vida llena de dicha. No dejes de visitarnos, las tierras Hawthorne están a solo medio día de las MacMellark. Yo lo haría, pero mi marido está algo aprensivo. – dijo la morena, abrazando a su hermana.

A pesar de su tono de voz cansina, Katniss sonrió. Su embarazo transcurría en el cuarto mes y una imperceptible curva redondeaba su estomago.

- No te quejes hermanita, yo sé que te consienten mucho.

La morena asintió y miro a Peeta que no dejaba de observarla vigilante desde algunos metros de distancia.

Gracias a la boda de Madge, Katniss tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus hermanos y también a sus padres. Todos se mostraron muy contentos por la felicidad de Katniss. La madre de la morena pudo abrazar a su nuevo hijo, Peeta, que sufrió una gran turbación mientras era estrechado por la dama, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a los abrazos efusivos de las mujeres de la familia de su esposa. Debido a que estos se estaban volviendo muy comunes.

Después de una austera celebración, los desposados partieron a su nuevo hogar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katniss se encontraba recostada tocando su vientre cuando Peeta entro en la habitación.

- ¿En qué piensas?

La morena sonrió a su marido

- En nosotros, en el bebé... en varias cosas…

Katniss se recostó junto a Peeta y coloco una de sus manos sobre la de su esposo.

- Será un bebé hermoso, se parecerá a ti.

- ¡Claro, muy bello! – La morena rió - En unos meses seremos padres, nuestra vida cambiara mucho.

- Nuestras vidas están en constante cambio, mi dulce ángel.

- Lo sé.

- Te amo.

- ¡Y yo a ti, mi salvaje guerrero!

Se besaron, un dulce beso repleto de significado.

Ambos comenzaron a trazar planes para el futuro. Un futuro estando juntos.

**F I N**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**Hola, y aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, bueno... en realidad es el penultimo porque falta el epilogo, espero y les guste.**

**Perdon si no actualice pero... la semana pasada fue un asco, me quitaron a mi Dra. con la que hago practicas, me pusieron a un Dr. que me trae cortita pero... ya regreso mi Dra. Asi que ando feliz :D y quise compartilo con ustedes, en fin...**

**Como ya le había comentado tengo muchas historias que adaptar, les pondre algunas de las que tengo para que elijan cual quieren que adapte primero ¿les parece?**

**De acuerdo a como votaron en la historia que termine(historia de amor) quedaron o eligieron asi...**

**En primer lugar "EL CAMPAMENTO" (ADAPTACIÓN): Peeta y Katniss se van de campamento con sus amigos. Lo que no sabe Peeta, es que descubrirá un sentimiento que ha estado oculto durante 15 años. Claro eso si... Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde!.**

**seguida por, EL AMOR ES MÁS FUERTE (ADAPTACIÓN): Pasaron cinco años de lo que fue la mejor época de sus vidas. El destino los reencontrará cara a cara, y entonces tendrán que decidir si el rencor o el amor que se tuvieron y todavía sienten, es más fuerte...**

**después, EL TRATO (ADAPTACIÓN): Mediante un trato en común, Peeta y Katniss lograrán sus objetivos... Pero quizás, no sean los que establecieron desde un principio...**

**y por último "CHANTAJE A UNA ESPOSA" (ADAPTACIÓN) Peeta Mellark era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero para obtener el complejo hotelero que deseaba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa!**

**Aun pueden decidir cual de estas historias quieren que ocupe el lugar de esta historia =)**

**Y gracias Johana por tu comentario, espero y te guste capitulo y en especial te lo dedico :D SAludos!**

**Y Nos vemos pronto con el Epilogo de esta historia!**

**Buen inicio de SEmana!**


	15. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer **Ninguno de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Suzane Collins.

La trama original no me pertenece, la idea central de esta historia está basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood.**

***Adaptación del fic slash "La Boda" pero con los personajes de Harry Potter. Gracias a Angeli que me dio su autorización para adaptarlo con los personajes de los juegos del hambre.**

**14. Epilogo.**

Katniss, esposa del señor del clan MacMellark, se encontraba en su último mes de embarazo. Su felicidad era visible, pero estaba algo cansada de los excesivos cuidados de su marido, éste no la dejaba hacer prácticamente nada. Además, sentía que en cualquier minuto podía reventar, pero el bebé aun no daba señales de querer salir de su refugio.

Debido al cercano nacimiento del hijo de los MacMellark, Johanna había decido quedarse en el castillo de Peeta, obviamente Haymitch aparecía por el lugar muy seguido. Él hubiese querido permanecer junto a su esposa todo el tiempo, pero tenía obligaciones.

- ¡Johanna, estoy harta! – se quejó la morena. - ¡Peeta no me deja hacer nada! Si pudiera me encerraría en la habitación.

La esposa de Haymitch reía al oír las palabras de Katniss, mientras paseaban por el jardín que la joven inglés había mandado a plantar hace un mes atrás. Era principios de la primavera y las flores florecían gloriosas por todas partes.

- Estas en tu último mes, Katniss. Pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos y todos los esfuerzos serán recompensados. Además, Peeta no es nada comparado con lo exagerado que fue Haymitch en cada uno de mis embarazos.

- ¿Si…? ¿Cómo cuanto…?– Katniss acaricio su vientre.

- Haymitch era capaz de cargarme en brazos de un lugar a otro, para que no me agitara. - Johanna sonrió ante el recuerdo. - Es mejor que regresemos al castillo, Éire tiene que estar por despertar de su siesta y además tu marido vendrá en cualquier momento a vigilar que no estemos haciendo nada peligroso.

La chica morena bufó, mientras Johanna reía. Ambas regresaron al castillo.

Esa noche, Katniss se sentía inquieta, se paseaba de un lugar a otro por la habitación. Ante esto, Peeta llamó a Johanna, muy preocupado por su esposa.

- Yo sé que pasa... - habló Johanna viendo la forma en la que Katniss frotaba su abultado abdomen.

- ¿Qué? - Peeta miró a Johanna y luego a Katniss.

- ¡Va a nacer tu hijo, bobo! - dijo Haymitch que tenía experiencia con los partos de sus hijos.

Peeta quedó en blanco, parecía que no había entendido lo dicho por Haymitch. No dejaba de mirar a Katniss sin reaccionar de ninguna manera.

- ¡Peeta! ¡Muévete! ¡Ahora! - gritó la morena al sentir una fuerte contracción.

El grito de Katniss surtió efecto y el rubio se acercó hasta su esposa para trasladarla hasta la cama. Mientras Johanna ya había mandado a preparar todo lo necesario. El único que permanecía sin hacer nada era Haymitch, por lo cual intento dejar la habitación.

- Haymitch... tú te quedas conmigo. - habló Johanna.

- ¿Yo? No creo ser de mucha ayuda.

- ¡Oh, claro que lo serás! - Johanna sonrió maliciosa.- Alguien deberá sostener a Peeta.

Haymitch sonrió y asintió a su esposa. Luego ella salió de la habitación para supervisar los preparativos y Haymitch la acompañó. Por su parte, Katniss sabía que sentiría dolor, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es sentirlo.

- ¡Peeta, me duele! ¡Haz algo! – la morena tiraba del brazo de su marido.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- ¡No sé, pero haz algo! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa?- pestañeó.- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada!- rugió la pequeña morena.

Justo en el momento en el cual Peeta pensaba que perdería su brazo, Johanna regresó junto con Haymitch y un par de sirvientes.

- Bien Katniss, intenta respirar y calmarte. Esto puede ser rápido o un proceso lento y más doloroso.

- ¿Intentas consolarme, Johanna?- preguntó sarcástica.

La morena comenzó a respirar siguiendo las indicaciones de Johanna.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Peeta, deseas permanecer aquí?

- Si… - aunque el rubio no estaba muy seguro y menos después de casi perder su brazo.

- Entonces, quédate junto a Katniss. Haymitch, ponte junto a Peeta. - Johanna había tomado el control de la situación.- Katniss, lo que debes hacer es inhalar profundamente y después soplar. Aspira nuevamente y luego empuja.

El rostro de Katniss se encontraba rojo y se notaba el dolor.

- ¿Estás bien, amor? - preguntó Peeta.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Intento que nuestro hijo nazca y tú me distraes con preguntas idiotas!- gruñó.

Después de varios minutos de esfuerzo, por parte de Katniss, el llanto del recién nacido lleno la habitación.

- ¡Felicidades a ambos! Es un niño. Lo hiciste muy bien, Katniss.

El pequeño fue puesto sobre el pecho de su mamá, luego de ser aseado.

- Es hermoso. - Peeta acaricio su cabeza, el cual tenía una pelusa de cabello. Al parecer de color castaño oscuro.

- Si, hermoso y esta tan cansado como yo. – Katniss besó su cabeza. - Parece que se durmió. – la morena levanto la vista. – Gracias, Johanna.

- De nada... intenta descansar. Haymitch y yo los dejaremos solos.

Haymitch y su esposa salieron de la habitación, dejando a Katniss y Peeta solos con su hijo. Katniss no tardo en dormirse, mientras Peeta vigilaba el sueño de ambos.

Al siguiente día, los felices padres le anunciaron a la gente del clan la llegada del pequeño heredero, Liam MacMellark. Las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, toda la gente del clan estaba dichosa por el nacimiento del hijo de sus señores.

**(10 Años Después. . .)**

Una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo intentaba alcanzar la espada de su abuelo, siempre le había llamado la atención lo brillante que era, pero no lograba alcanzarla y eso la enojaba mucho. El arma estaba colocada en un lugar muy alto para su baja estatura. Ella se las había arreglado para mover una de las pesadas sillas de la sala de armas hasta la pared en la cual estaba colocada la espada. A su corta edad, no medía el peligro que la espada era casi de su tamaño y que posiblemente no pudiera bajarla aunque sus manos alcanzaran el metal, porque el arma pesaba varios kilos más que ella incluso.

- Darla, ¿intentas volar acaso?

La pequeña dio un brinco sobre la silla al verse descubierta. Su mamá, presurosa, se acerco para sostenerla en sus brazos.

- ¡Mami!

- Pequeña traviesa, ¿qué hacías? - Katniss miró a su hija con un rostro enfado, pero en realidad estaba muy divertida.

- ¡Quería ver la espada del abuelo!

- Desde el suelo podías verla perfectamente.

La pequeña miro a su madre con las mejillas rojas y una gran sonrisa.

- Darla...- suspiró.- La espada es casi de tu tamaño. Además, podrías hacerte daño. ¡Dios, eres tan traviesa!

- Se parece a ti, ¿no crees?

Katniss volteó para quedar frente a su marido.

- ¡Peeta! – exclamó la morena, en un claro tono de regaño. - Yo creo que esta pequeña traviesa se parece a ti.

- No, definitivamente se parece a ti. - Peeta toco con un dedo la nariz de su esposa y beso la mejilla de su hija - ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas al lechón?!

Peeta rompió a carcajadas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Calla! - Katniss arrugó su nariz, pero pronto estaba riendo junto a su marido.

- ¿Un lechón? - preguntó la pequeña.

- ¡Si, un lechón, mi preciosa Darla! - Peeta tomó a su hija en brazos.

- Llevemos a esta pequeña traviesa a jugar al jardín.

- Haymitch vendrá en la tarde a buscar a Éire.

- Éire y Liam están en el lago... Esos dos pasan mucho tiempo, juntos. ¡Un día nos dirán que quieren casarse! - Katniss rió.

- ¡Y Haymitch me matara! - Peeta hizo un gesto de aflicción, para luego también se largó a reír.

- ¿En dónde está, Alastair?

- En las caballerizas.

Katniss lanzó a Peeta una mirada de incredulidad.

- Mmmhhh… ¿Dejaste a _mi niño_ solo en las caballerizas?

- No, no deje a _nuestro hijo_ solo en las caballerizas, Katniss. Lo deje con Doug.

- ¿Debo tranquilizarme por eso?

- ¡Katniss, no exageres!

La morena sonrió.

- Te propongo algo… Dejemos a Darla con Betha y vamos a dar un paseo.

- Encantado, mi señora esposa.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! - se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero, aun en los brazos de Peeta.

- No Darla, tu quedas con Betha, - respondió Katniss - pero pronto iremos tu papá, tus hermanos, tú y yo de paseo. ¿Quieres?

La niña sonrió a Katniss y acepto quedarse con su niñera, Betha.

Peeta y Katniss salieron a caballo a recorrer las orillas del arroyo que cruzaba las tierras MacMellark. Ambos desmontaron y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol.

- ¿Recuerdas Peeta...? – La morena habló con nostalgia.- Hace más de 10 años vinimos a este mismo lugar.

- Si… lo recuerdo, en este lugar me dijiste que esperabas a Liam.

Katniss miro a su esposo con una brillante sonrisa y, como lo hizo hace tiempo atrás, coloco un medallón de madera en la mano de su marido.

- ¿Qué crees que represente a nuestro nuevo hijo?

La morena se llevó una mano al vientre sin dejar de sonreír. Peeta, como aquella lejana tarde, se vio invadido por la sorpresa, la que pronto cambió por una inmensa felicidad. Abrazó a su esposa y la besó por un largo tiempo.

- ¡Tendremos otro hijo!

- ¡Sip, otro!

Katniss sonrió contenta al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Peeta.

- Te amo, ángel de mi corazón.

- Y yo ti, mi guerrero salvaje.

**¡ AHORA SI ES EL F I N!**

**Hola, pues aqui esta el final de la historia, gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron y me tuvieron paciencia en este aventura al leer la historia, comentarla y ponerla entre su favoritos en verdad se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Les aviso que subiré una nueva adpatación, se llama "Chantaje a una Esposa" la historia le pertenece a LeslieCullen-7 y me autorizo para adaptarla. **

**Saludos a todos, buen inicio de semana y espero y me sigan acompañando con la nueva historia :)**


End file.
